


haikyuusmut archive

by crownlessliestheking



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BDSM, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Haikyuu Scenarios, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Threesome, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 35,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crownlessliestheking/pseuds/crownlessliestheking
Summary: Ages ago, Admins Oishi and Rikka brought to you the @haikyuusmut tumblr. Now, with the NSFW ban on the horizon, we've finally moved all our asks and answers here to AO3. Behold, a lot of PWP, and all the writing we managed to post, now neatly collected in one place. Pairings include BokuAka, DaiSuga, KageHina, AsaNoya, and, of course, any requested characters/the reader.;)





	1. KuroKen Ask Game

 

_• 13: Something that you have hidden in your room that you don’t want anyone to find:_

_  
_ **Kuroo: Well, I have some pictures of Kenma that he never found out about. I could show you them if you want-**

**Kenma: What?! That’s illegal!! I’m never letting you touch me again.  
Kuroo: Ok, fine. I’m taking back that DS game I let you borrow.**

**Kenma: …No.**

**  
** _• 17: Have you ever tasted yourself? [If no, would you?] [If yes, what did you think?]_

_  
_ **Kuroo: Hmm…I did lick myself off Kenma’s face before when I came on** **him…Hehe…Not bad.**

**Kenma: …Yes, of course. Because you’re just SO nice.  
             And no, I’ve never…I mean, does it even taste good? It’s not     food…we’re not meant to digest that…**

**  
** _• 20: A food that you would like to use during a sexual experience:_

**Kuroo: Pudding on my pudding head *winks at Kenma***

**Kenma:*side-eyes Kuroo* …Maybe chocolate syrup. That tastes pretty good …right?**

_• 23: Biggest turn on:_

**Kuroo: Oh man…when Kenma sucks me off and you know, he just looks up at me with those eyes!**

**Kenma:…*blushes* When Kuroo kisses my thighs or stomach, I don’t know…**

**Kuroo: Oh really, now? I know what we’re gonna do tonight. *wiggles eyebrows***

_• 24: Three spots that drive you insane:_

**Kuroo: Three!! Ah, so hard to choose…I’d have to say my neck, ears, and you know…down there.**

**Kenma: My thighs, stomach and… *looks down* nipples.**

**Kuroo: Kenma! How lewd of you.**

_• 32: Fill in the blank: “If they ____________, we are fuckin”_

**Kuroo: If they…sit on my face. More specifically, when Kenma sits on my face.**

**Kenma: I’ve NEVER done that before. I never will.**

**Kuroo: You disappoint me sometimes.**

**Kenma: Okay, alright… we’ll try it…one time. JUST one time.**

**Kuroo: *hugs Kenma***

_• 36: What do you wear to bed?_

**Kuroo: Usually just my boxers….or Kenma.**

**Kenma: Can you stop?!**

**Kuroo: Why? Are you getting turned on? *wiggles eyebrows***

**Kenma: …a little.**

**Kuroo: O.o**

_• 46: What is something nonsexual that makes you horny?_

**Kuroo: Did you know Kenma clings to me when we sleep? It always wakes me up.**

**Kenma: NO I DON’T. IT’S YOU WHO’S ALWAYS DONE THAT AND I ALWAYS FEEL YOUR BONER UP MY ASS AND CANT SLEEP BECAUSE I’M UNCOMFORTABLE**

**Kuroo: …**

**Kenma: I’m going to start building pillow forts so this doesn’t happen.**

_• 53: Do you like giving head? (why/why not)_

_  
_ **Kuroo: Ohohoho! If you’ve seen the faces Kenma makes. Anyone who’s never liked getting head, will definitely convert.**

**Kenma: …I-yeah…Yes. I do.**

**Kuroo: I do? Kenma. Kenma, are you seriously doing this?**

**Kenma:…what?**

**Kuroo: I can’t believe you said yes to marrying me, how quaint.**

**Kenma: *sigh* You get more ridiculous every time you open your mouth.**


	2. Kuroo x Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Request: Kuroo/Reader doing the do.   
> Credit: Admin Oishi

    Purring into your skin, Kuroo smirked, “Hey…is it okay if we do it today?” You felt his hot breath on your neck as he ran his lithe fingers through your hair.

              You leaned into him and pressed your lips onto his, his tongue subtly sliding into your mouth. He caressed your face with his right hand, silk touching you as if you were the most fragile of china. Gentle, at first, he pushed you into the bed, briskly pinning you down with him hovering over you. He leaned down, slowly, taking the sight of you in: bra strap exposed, reddened cheeks, sultry eyes, and stopped a mere two centimeters from your ear, whispering, “Oh, we’re definitely doing it today.”

              Your breathing suddenly hitched when you notice a prominent bulge in his shorts as he shifted his legs to straddle you, outlining an erection of notable length and girth. You sneakily rubbed your knee between his thighs.

              “Mmm,” he groaned, voice dipping a raw tone, and arched his pelvis into the sweet, sweet friction you were letting him have, “You’re really asking for it now, aren’t you?” Kuroo smoothly took off his loose shirt, revealing defined abs and taut skin. Your eyes met and you swallowed dryly, taking in each exquisitely outlined firm muscle of his body. He wet his lips and fluidly fit the curves of your body with his. Beginning with your neck, he planted the lightest of kisses on you, each tingle reverberating throughout your body.

              “…Kuroo, you don’t have to be gentle, okay?” You murmured reassuringly.

              He glanced up at you, soft eyes turning possessively dark, and smirked devilishly. Your felt your heart pounding in your chest and your own breaths turn into short pants. “Are you sure you mean that?”

              You nodded and smiled back impishly.

              “Try me.”

—————————————————————————————————-

             A few moments later you found yourself backed up against the wall of the bed, eyesight blurring as your mind filled with pleasure. He inserted another finger into you, plunging into you, repeating each motion as you savored each bit, each delicious thrill of the friction he gave you. You bit your hand to keep from making embarrassing noises, “Mmphh!!” and each thrust became stickier, slicker, driving you into unfathomable bliss.

             “S-stop! I can’t take it anymore… Fuck me already!” you panted, warmth pooling between your legs.

                He paused, and licked your wetness from his fingers, looking up from underneath heavy-lidded eyes. He took off his boxers, and you gulped noticing how big he was. He positioned himself and pushed in slowly as you moan from the sweet friction, feeling him penetrate you. He adjusted himself a bit making sure you were alright as he pulled out slowly, about half way, and slammed into you again. 

                He began to move faster pushing with as much force as he can, groaning, panting.

             “H-harder, please!” you cried, voice stuttering from his thrusts. 

             “I’m going…going as fast as I can…You’re just so fucking tight…” He grunted, pushing harder inside of you. 

                You both felt climax as you dug your nails into his back. Shuddering, a feeling coated in ecstacy reverberated throughout your body, “K-kuroo, I’m coming… Ahhh!”

             “Mmh, ______!” He thrust in one last time as you whimper, still shaking. 

                He collapsed on top of you as you tried to catch your breath, sweat sticking your bodies together. He ran his hands through your hair and whispered, “ I don’t know, but that felt pretty amazing…Let’s…let’s sleep,” His tired eyes drooped sleepily as he hugged you tighter, falling into deep, satisfying slumber.


	3. Oikawa and Iwa-chan Ask Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

2:Your last sexual encounter: Good or Bad and why;

_**Oikawa: All sexual encounters are good though, right? Hehe…** _

_**Iwaizumi: *glances at Oikawa* Not bad.** _

4:Something that never fails to make you horny:

_**Oikawa: When Iwa-chan rides me, Oh–oh-oh, I’m getting turned on just thinking about it!** _

_**Iwaizumi:Yeah well, that’s never happened. I always top, sorry to ruin your delusions.** _

6:The most awkward moment during a sexual experience was when ______________

**_Oikawa: Okay, this one time Iwa-chan COMPLETELY forgot about the lube and he couldn’t fit in so it just didn’t work…_ **

**_Iwaizumi: I remember this really clearly…on my birthday, Oikawa “surprised” me by wearing lingerie and buying I think it was…five sex toys? That was too much._ **

**_Oikawa: *snickers* We used them last night though…_ **

8:What is the best way to sexually bind someone: Handcuffs, Rope, or Other [if other please explain]:

**_Oikawa: Handcuffs…I like feeling the coldness of the metal on my wrists and the hotness_ down there _, the contrast is quite nice._**

**_Iwaizumi: Rope, it just feels so_ raw _._**

10:Top or bottom?

**_Oikawa: Honestly, we want to try mixing it up a bit! I want to see a whimpering Iwa-chan from under me._ **

**_Iwaizumi: …Shitty-kawa, the only way I’m gonna be under you is if you’re riding me._ **

11:We were about to ____________ but then ______________ [example: we were about to have sex but then his mom walked in]

**_Oikawa: Iwa-chan was about to put it in when the smoke alarm came on and we had to run outside in our towels only to realize there was no fire…_ **

**_Iwaizumi: Yeah, that definitely killed the mood._ **

17:Have you ever tasted yourself? [If no, would you?] [If yes, what did you think?]

_**Oikawa: Yeah, did you know? I could sort of touch the tip of my dick with my tongue! It’s a rare talent…I think I tasted pretty good, it was surprisingly sweet.** _

_**Iwaizumi: Yes, only because Oikawa kissed me after blowing me…It was a little bitter.** _

22:One sexual thing you would never do:

_**Oikawa: If it’s sexual, I’m gonna do it.** _

_**Iwaizumi: Orgies.** _

24:Three spots that drive you insane:

_**Oikawa: My neck, ears, and inner thighs ;)** _

_**Iwaizumi: Uhh, if I had to pick, my shoulders, arms and dick, obviously.** _

_**Oikawa: Yes, this comes from experience ^.^** _


	4. Iwaoi, KuroKen, and Kurotsukki Ask Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

2:Your last sexual encounter: Good or Bad and why;

_**Oikawa: All sexual encounters are good though, right? Hehe…** _

_**Iwaizumi: *glances at Oikawa* Not bad.** _

4:Something that never fails to make you horny:

_**Oikawa: When Iwa-chan rides me, Oh–oh-oh, I’m getting turned on just thinking about it!** _

_**Iwaizumi:Yeah well, that’s never happened. I always top, sorry to ruin your delusions.** _

6:The most awkward moment during a sexual experience was when ______________

**_Oikawa: Okay, this one time Iwa-chan COMPLETELY forgot about the lube and he couldn’t fit in so it just didn’t work…_ **

**_Iwaizumi: I remember this really clearly…on my birthday, Oikawa “surprised” me by wearing lingerie and buying I think it was…five sex toys? That was too much._ **

**_Oikawa: *snickers* We used them last night though…_ **

8:What is the best way to sexually bind someone: Handcuffs, Rope, or Other [if other please explain]:

**_Oikawa: Handcuffs…I like feeling the coldness of the metal on my wrists and the hotness_ down there _, the contrast is quite nice._**

**_Iwaizumi: Rope, it just feels so_ raw _._**

10:Top or bottom?

**_Oikawa: Honestly, we want to try mixing it up a bit! I want to see a whimpering Iwa-chan from under me._ **

**_Iwaizumi: …Shitty-kawa, the only way I’m gonna be under you is if you’re riding me._ **

11:We were about to ____________ but then ______________ [example: we were about to have sex but then his mom walked in]

**_Oikawa: Iwa-chan was about to put it in when the smoke alarm came on and we had to run outside in our towels only to realize there was no fire…_ **

**_Iwaizumi: Yeah, that definitely killed the mood._ **

17:Have you ever tasted yourself? [If no, would you?] [If yes, what did you think?]

_**Oikawa: Yeah, did you know? I could sort of touch the tip of my dick with my tongue! It’s a rare talent…I think I tasted pretty good, it was surprisingly sweet.** _

_**Iwaizumi: Yes, only because Oikawa kissed me after blowing me…It was a little bitter.** _

22:One sexual thing you would never do:

_**Oikawa: If it’s sexual, I’m gonna do it.** _

_**Iwaizumi: Orgies.** _

24:Three spots that drive you insane:

_**Oikawa: My neck, ears, and inner thighs ;)** _

_**Iwaizumi: Uhh, if I had to pick, my shoulders, arms and dick, obviously.** _

_**Oikawa: Yes, this comes from experience ^.^** _

_**\-----** _

1: Kitchen Counter, Couch, or on top of the dryer?

**_Kuroo- Kitchen counter, definitely._ **

**_Tsukki: …What is a bed for, then?_ **

5: Where is one place you would never have sex:

**_Kuroo: *smirks* That’s a good question. Good sex is good sex wherever it happens.’_ **

**_Tsukki: Public places. Bathrooms. Libraries. The backyard. Why can’t we just do it in the bedroom? Is this really all that necessary. -_-_ **

7: Weirdest thing that ever made you horny:

**_Kuroo: This is kinda ironic…whenever Tsukki doesn’t wanna do it, I get the most turned on._ **

**_Tsukki: *points at Kuroo*_ **

12: Is one orgasm enough? Are multiple orgasms necessary?

**_Kuroo: Alright, sometimes one is enough. But other times, you just…you just can’t stop, you know?_ **

**_Tsukki: No…no, I don’t know, Kuroo._ **

14: Weirdest nickname a significant other has ever called you:

**_Kuroo: Oooooooh! Tsukki’s called me daddy before. Tsukki, you should do that more often._ **

**_Tsukki: I respect my father, sorry._ **

15: Two things you like [or dislike] about oral sex:

**_Kuroo: Oh, I love it. You know that “cool” vibe Tsukki gives off? Like he’s the shit and all that? Well, when I give him head, it aaaaaaallllllllll goes away._ **

**_Tsukki: It’s not bad, but Kuroo…you…you smell disgusting sometimes. Ever heard of a shower?_ **

16: Weirdest sexual act some has performed [or tried to perform] on/with you:

**_Kuroo: Listen, Tsukki doesn’t have the slightest idea what “mixing it up” means. Don’t ever let him try anything with food, sex toys, etc. Bad things happen._ **

**_Tsukki: Says the one who owns like six Tengas. Why do you even need me? You could just name one of them after me._ **

26: Do you like it when your sexual partner moans:

**_Kuroo: Hahahaha!!! Oh…oh my god…Tsukki’s moan is the cutest thing ever. You would expect him to moan with really low voice because he’s so tall, but no! It comes out all girly and high-pitched, it’s absolutely adorable._ **

**_Tsukki: …Shut up._ **

27: Worst sexual idea you ever had:

**_Kuroo: Well,I wanted to do it after a match we had because I just couldn’t help myself….I think that genius setter saw us do it and it really embarassed Tsukki. Poor kitty._ **

**_Tsukki: That was entirely your fault._ **

28: How much fapping is too much fapping:

**_Kuroo: In a day? Three times. That’s a good number, right? *glances at Tsukki* O_ **

**_Tsukki: That’s too much._ **

**_Kuroo: You came five times last time._ **

**_Tsukki:…_ **

38: Do you have any nude/masturbating pictures/video of yourself?

**_Kuroo: Mmm, I don’t have any permanent files but whenever we skype, things get a little heated…Hehehe…._ **

**_Tsukki: Unfortunately._ **

**_Kuroo: Yeaaaahhhh, I have them all. *winks*_ **

69: If you could give yourself head, would you?

**_Kuroo: Oh! That would be fun. Yeah, I probably would._ **

**_Tsukki: How much more gay can you get?_ **

**_Kuroo: We’ve fucked seven times already, are you kidding me?_ **


	5. Masturbation Headcanons for: Kageyama, Hinata, Tsukki, Yama, and Suga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

## Kageyama:

**_Kageyama is the type who gets very ashamed of himself whenever he relieves his sexual desires, although that just adds up to the excitement. After showering after practice, he’d lay in bed and his hands would subtly wander down in his boxers and casually fondle his arousal. Under his bedsheets, he won’t be able to resist muttering his s/o’s name between short, little pants. Sweating, feeling the overwhelming heat from under his blankets, too ashamed to expose himself, he becomes dizzy and light-headed. After reaching climax, he’d pause for a moment, not really knowing what to do with the mess on his hands. He’d uncover himself from the blankets, taking in the precious, cool air and fall right into slumber._ **

## Hinata:

**_Hinata is the type to take care of himself in the shower. While thoroughly cleaning himself, he’d have one hand on his member, pumping himself furiously, freely moaning, thinking that the sound the water made from the shower would cover it up, and another hand fingering his prostate. The bliss was too overwhelming for him to keep standing up and his knees would collapse and he’d continue whilst sitting down on the floor of the tub, unable to stop moving his hands. His hips would buck, back arching into the climax with an almost inaudible whimper._ **

## Tsukki:

_**Listening to moans and wet noises from CD/ drama audios with his headphones is how Tsukki would start masturbating. Intently admiring the sick, sopping, thudding noises, he would close his eyes, rubbing his hard member. The headphone wires would tangle but he’d be too aroused, too impatient for release, to fix them. Groaning along with the audio, he’d replay the best moans, the best raw, animalistic noises that he’d hear, several times to augment his peak. Dripping cum, he’d spasm and shake, but still continue, slower this time, rubbing his gradually limping length.** _

## Yamaguchi:

**_Yamaguchi would be the type to attempt to hide his moans, biting into a piece of clothing, a shirt or a sock. He’d fondle himself, touching his most sensitive places first: neck, nipples, the inside of his thighs and finally, a hardening arousal. He’d thumb it from his boxers until it became soaked in pre-cum. Thinking the most indecent thoughts of his s/o, he’d become giddy, each stroke bringing him closer and closer to climax as warmth pooled between his legs. Throbbing, hearing his heart beating along with each movement, he’d grip himself and press his thumb down his tip, letting the cum become entrapped and finally releasing, thighs shaking and pleasure reverberating throughout his body._ **

## Suga:

**_Suga, despite his seemingly pure and untouched demeanor, would, very late at night, slide in under his blankets with his favorite fleshlight and fit his member in, still quite limp, into the toy, with its insides clamping onto him. Shuddering, he’d push himself in it, back and forth, repeating the delicious motion until he was spasming, quivering under his own hands. Each time he pumped inside the toy, a wet, damp sound would echo in the room, thudding with each thrust. Increasing his pace as he came closer to climax, he’d bite his lower lip until it bled, muscles in his lower thigh twitching involuntarily, stomach tightening as sweat dripped down his thighs._ **


	6. TsukiYama BJs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

“T-tsukki,” he gasps out, biting his lip, his head thrown back and cheeks flushed in the picture of ecstasy. Tsukishima simply smirks, flicking his eyes upwards to drink in the undeniably hot sight-Yamaguchi’s eyes are hooded, his pupils blown wide and obscuring the delicious dark chocolate of his irises.

He’s suddenly intensely grateful that he’d abandoned his own pants not five minutes before.

“Say my name again,” he whispers, taking the head of his cock into his mouth and giving a hard suck, swirling his tongue around it almost apologetically. Yamaguchi’s hips jerk, another ragged moan escaping his lips.

“Tsukki,” he manages to reply, his voice hoarse and utterly wrecked, and the things it does to Tsukishima to know that it was  _him_  causing the other to make those delectable noises-well, it was a very good thing his pants were currently in a crumpled, desperate heap a few yards away.

“Good,” he practically purrs, rewarding him by engulfing half his member with his next move, laving his tongue along the underside as he slowly took more in, relaxing his throat until the tip of the nose was just touching the base.

He feels more than hears the strangled groan from Yamaguchi as it reverberates through his body, accompanied by another desperate buck of his hips, the head of his cock nearly slamming into the back of Tsukishima’s throat. He lets out a low, answering hum, keeping his eyes trained on Yamaguchi, now braced against the wall with a single rivulet of sweat tracing a path down his toned chest.

If his mouth weren’t already full, he’d chase it down with his tongue.

He slowly starts to bob his head, careful to keep his teeth only the barest graze against sensitive skin-the type that draws out another throaty moan and a shudder that wracked through Yamaguchi’s entire body.

“P-please,” he chokes out, hands coming to rest on the sides of Tsukishima’s hair, fingers carding through the short, pale strands and  _tugging._ A low groan rumbles out from Tsuki’s throat, and Yama’s fingers tighten in his hair as he starts to move his hips in a desperate, erratic dance, all shallow thrusts and soft pants.

And really, how could Tsukishima deny a plea so prettily asked?

Obligingly, he widens his jaw some, slowly dragging his tongue over that one spot that never fails to make Yamaguchi’s toes curl in ecstasy, and ever-so-slightly nipping at it with his teeth, just enough to send the other spiraling over the edge.

“I’m-,” is all he gets out before his spine goes rigid, his breath catching and then releasing in a long, low groan that goes right to Tsukishima’s groin, making him impossibly hard. Cum floods his mouth, hot and salt and musk, and Tsukki continues to suck him through his orgasm, pulling off his softening member with a soft ‘pop’ to sit back on his heels, gazing upwards with not a little pride. He’ll never tire of seeing Yamaguchi come undone-to this day, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

The other is slumped boneless against the wall, lost in a haze of post-coital bliss, with a dashed flush painting his cheeks and making the smattering of freckles on them stand out even more. He reaches a hand down to his own hardened length, letting out a pleasured hiss as his fingers wrap around it and give a languid stroke.

Or, that’s as far as he gets before Yamaguchi is on his knees before him, pushing his hand away with a mischievous glint in his dark eyes.

“Let me,” he says in a tone that’s almost commanding, but for the sultry note to his voice.

“Should I?” Tsukki moves as if to get up, but Yamaguchi pushes him back down until he’s reclining on his elbows, his legs stretched out and bracketing the other, whose hot breath is ghosting over his erection in little puffs, taunting and tantalizing.

His eyes widen and he nearly lets out an embarrassingly long moan when a hot, wet mouth closes around half his shaft in one go. Tsukki can barely spare a thought to snark, ‘eager, aren’t we’, not with a tongue licking him all over as if he’s the most delicious thing on the planet, not when that same tongue flicks over the head of his cock just  _so_ , and his back is arching in pleasure and he’s practically seeing stars.

“Yama,” he moans out, wanton and past caring what he must sound like, his cheeks and body burning with the desire for  _more._ “Please…”

And Yamaguchi accommodates him happily, licking a stripe from base to tip before moving right back down to swallow him whole-it’s hard, fast,  _hungry-_ exactly what Tsukishima needs. He’s quickly lost in the bliss of the moment, even the slightest of movements have his hips thrusting blindly upwards in pure pleasure.

“Come for me,” Yamaguchi pulls away to murmur, his voice husky and slightly hoarse, his lips red and slightly puffy; all it takes is one quick flick of his wrist, a single stroke of his hand, and Tsukishima is gone, his peak erupting out of him in ropes of white that spatter his bare stomach, the orgasm veritably tearing through him in shudders.

He thinks he might have screamed Yama’s name, though he can’t be quite sure; all he can hear is the rapid pounding of his heart, and the harsh, content pants of his breath.

As he sits up shakily, he sees Yamaguchi licking his lips clean, slowly, deliberately-they’re curved into a smirk as if they hadn’t just been wrapped around his cock.  

“Delicious.”


	7. Tsukki/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

“Suck.”

You swallowed dryly, your cheek on the waistband of his boxers that concealed his hardening member, the tip beginning to soak a small spot.

“Well?” He coyly rubbed his crotch on your face and with an impish grin, slyly pulling down the garter of his underwear and snapping it back with one finger. You shakily looked up at him, cute, teary eyes questioning his lack of gentleness. You felt overwhelmed, yet curious. He grasped your chin and tilted it to his face.

“_____, oh that’s just not fair game.” He kissed you hard, almost bruising your lower lip and swiftly pushed you down into the mattress. Your back flopped down and made a thudding sound as his lips stopped mere centimeters from yours. You felt his fluttering breath brushing against your hot skin, whispering and touching your ears, your neck. Tingles traveled down your spine, into the warm pool of your stomach, “P-please, Tsukki…”

Watching you shiver underneath him, he murmured, “Cute…”

Kissing you softly at first, carefully, soft and feathery, he inserted his tongue, each lithe movement of his head becoming more forceful, more desperate.

“Mmh!” He pulled back, saliva dripping down your chin. His eyes looked different compared to the apathetic look they always had; they hissed with anticipation and emanated lust.

“I want to fuck you.”

You melted in his words, heat pooling between your legs. He smoothly pulled up the oversized, loose shirt you lazily chose to wear without anything underneath. His eyes widened in surprise as  he drank in the sight of your flesh.

“Ah, I didn’t…I just-” His eyes loomed into you, dark and possessive, cutting your words short.

He smirked into your skin, fitting his face into your neck. His erection poked at your thigh as he straddled your leg. You ground your knee against his arousal and he groaned into the sweet friction, pelvis curving into the touch. Your nails raked into his hair. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I can’t…I can’t wait anymore.”

He positioned himself, holding his cock with one hand and grabbing the bottle of lube from the counter with another. He started pumping himself as he dripped cold lube into your slit. Each drop made you writhe; the sudden touch made your thighs spasm. He inserted one finger into you, slow, wet and slick. He moved, back and forth, and with each your breath hitched, each pant a little too short of oxygen. You couldn’t wait anymore, your head spun with bliss and arousal and you just wanted to feel him inside you.

“G-god…Just fuck me already, Tsukki.”

“Ah, ah, not yet. I brought you a little something…” He took out his finger from inside you and obscenely licked your wetness from them. He grabbed from under the bed a sex toy, large in girth and sufficient in length, almost the same as Tsukki’s size, the shaft perfect for G-spot stimulation.

You swallowed nervously. “Tsukki, that looks really big, I don’t know if I can-“

He cut you off and began inserting the toy into your entrance, slowly, making sure it didn’t hurt you. He pressed the on switch and the vibrations took you by surprise. Your mouth opened, sounds stuck and unable to come out.

“A-ah,” you gasped, “Stop, I’m about to…” He pulled out the toy and inserted his throbbing shaft into you, the vibrations replaced by hot, rock-hard, flesh, rubbing against your walls. Tsukki placed his hands on your hips for balance.

“I’m gonna start moving.”

He pulled out a bit and slammed back into you, making you cry out. Each thrust rocked the bed, creaking the floor. Each thrust ground against you deeper. Each thrust brought you closer and closer to climax.

“_____, I’m close!” He pushed in harder, faster, with each repeating motion, each thud, echoing in your head.

Your vision faded, hips bucking into his pelvis and back arching above the mattress. He grunted as he came, fluidly releasing his cum into you.   
“Ah…” His knees bucked and he collapsed onto you, fully spent, sweat sticking to your bodies. His head fell onto your chest, soft hair brushing against your chin.

“Tsukki, you’re heavy…”

He whispered soft nothings into your ear as you both drifted into sleep.


	8. TsukkiYama: Facesitting Mishaps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

Tsukishima had known that this wasn’t the best of ideas-he’d known this from the very beginning, which was why when Yamaguchi asked him for the first time, he’d replied with a straight, ‘no’ without even sparing the other a glance.

When he had, it had all gone downhill from there. Though, not entirely downhill-there had been a very nice part in the middle, oh yes. But he was digressing here. One look into those plaintive eyes, like pools of warm, melted chocolate, and Tsukki knew that he would have to concede. He had seen what sadness looked like on Yamaguchi’s face, and the moment he had, he’d sworn to himself that he’d never to be the one to put it there, no matter how fleeting or trivial it would be.

So of course he’d given it-it would take a heart far colder than his to deny Yamaguchi, and after all, it did promise  _some_  pleasure for him, however dubious he was of that.

“It’ll be good,” Yamaguchi had pleaded, a soft smile on his face and hope shining through his eyes.

If good could be defined by a nasty bruise on his elbow and one sure to bloom on the bridge of his nose, then Tsukishima possessed an overabundance of it.

It had started with the quiet request, fueled by kisses sweet and sultry, from lips Tsukki wanted sealed against his own forever. They’d done more than kiss, too, stolen touches shy, then bold as clothes came off and he traced every plane of Yamaguchi’s body, pressing a kiss to each defined muscle, a marker in the map of his memory.

And then they’d done it, Tsukki carefully lowering himself onto Yamaguchi’s face, almost painfully erect and face flushed a bright red-he couldn’t quite see how this was supposed to be arousing, especially when the only direction was ‘sit on my face, Tsukki’.

His legs had started protesting within the first minute from the awkward position, but he’d told himself that he wouldn’t ruin this for Yamaguchi, and the tongue teasing him, liquid hot and silken smooth against his skin, almost didn’t make him want to move.

Almost.

He’d managed to stay for five whole minutes, teetering precariously between an almost painful discomfort and a blissful arousal-and tilting far closer to the latter towards the end.

And that was when it had happened. The leg cramp that seized his entire right leg, from thigh to knee, and-dear lord, he can’t believe that this actually happened, he’d nearly died of mortification when he tipped over, flinging his right arm out to break his fall.

Just at the same moment that Yama surged upwards, presumably to catch and steady him, but only succeeding in knocking him forward, flat onto his face. Tsukki could easily say that things had never gone wrong such a thorough manner before, though he’d never tell Yamaguchi that, not when there was an ice pack pressed to the swollen tissue of his face, and another held to his elbow.

Honestly, Tsukishima was just happy that his glasses had made it through unscathed, though he did mourn the loss of the mood and the sex they’d been building up to.

Yamaguchi pulling him close and showering his red cheeks with kisses, even as his deft fingers slowly worked to relax the seizing muscle, was definitely worth it, though.


	9. Headcanons: Fluff, Captains (+ Suga) seeing their S/O without clothes for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

## Oikawa Tooru:

_Oikawa would admire his s/o’s body, noticing all the curves, taut skin. He wouldn’t be able to look away and wouldn’t be able to resist touching the smoothness of their skin. At first taken aback by the situatioin, his pupils would widen, breathing would slow and he’d sigh, thinking how gorgeous his s/o was, thinking how lucky he was. The image of this moment would forever be imprinted in his mind._

## Kuroo Tetsurou:

_Musing at his s/o’s body, traces of his love bites on his their neck, he’d smirk. He already knew. He already knew how perfect they were together. He could already picture how their bodies would fit. Each curve, each shape, each breath fitting perfectly into the other. He’d swallow in anticipation as his s/o leaned onto him, their nakedness sprawled on top of him, the supple skin rubbing against him._

## Daichi Sawamura:

_Daichi wouldn’t know what to do at first; He wouldn’t know where to put his hands, how he should position himself, all because he considered his s/o the most fragile person in the world. He’d be very aware of what he was doing, asking what was comfortable, noticing the little quirks his partner likes and which places were the most sensitive._

## Kōtarō Bokuto:

_Bokuto would gape at his s/o, open-mouthed, too. He’d blink a couple times, not sure whether he was dreaming. Raising his eyebrows, he’d follow his lover’s every movement and he’d savor all the little bits of his s/o’s soft, feathery touches. He would whisper sweet nothings into their ear, commenting on how  beautiful they looked, how perfect they fit together. He would be beyond any means of help, he’d fall in love with his s/o all over again._

## Wakatoshi Ushijima:

_Ushijima would be the type to look away at first, feeling rude for openly staring, despite how much he wanted to. After some reassurance, he’d glance at his s/o with little peeks, and eventually, after his s/o climbs on top of him, fully nude, fully exposed, he’d have no choice but to stare. He’d have no choice but to gaze at the delicious skin laid out for him._

## Suga: 

_Suga would sigh pleasantly, eyes travelling down his s/o, appreciating all the smooth curves and dips of their body. He’d reach out to their face, caressing it softly, and bring them down onto him. His partner’s back would arch as Suga nuzzled their neck. He’d close his eyes, feeling the pure bliss of the moment, but opening them back again immediately because he didn’t want to miss the sight of his lover’s soft little expressions._


	10. KageHina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you do a Hinata moaning Kageyama's name then Tobio found out and he don't let Hinata finish this without him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

“K-kageyama…”

Kageyama heard whimpers coming from the locker room. It was past midnight, who could have been there? Everyone else was tired from practice and sleeping, why the hell were the lights on?

Kageyama walked towards the open door and before he got the chance to peak in…

“Ah!”

He jumped. Leaning into the narrow space between the door and the hinge; He couldn’t believe the sight he was seeing.

Hinata was sprawled out on a wooden bench, boxers down to his feet with cum splattered all over his thighs, sweating and chest heaving, trying to catch his breath.

Kageyama gulped. Seeing Hinata so obscenely laid out in front of him, a tent pitched from beneath his shorts. His erection uncomfortably twitched underneath the restriction of his clothes.

This was his chance.

_He could fuck Hinata right here._

God, it was so tempting.

“Kageyama? Kageyama is that you?” Hinata yelled. “Shit, shit, shit.” He muttered as he scrambled to put his cum-stained boxers back on.

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama clamped his hand onto Hinata’s mouth. “They’ll hear!”

There was a pause. He looked down at Hinata’s blushing face, noticing the feel of his soft lips against his palm. The stiffness in his pants grew tighter, his skin prickling with heat.

“Hinata.”

“Yes?”

“What were you doing here?” Kageyama stared into his eyes, a mischievous glint making Hinata’s head cloudy.

Hinata stayed silent, not knowing what to say. Kageyama leaned into the shorter boy, hovering dominantly over him.

“Well?”

“I-I wasn’t-“ Hinata choked out. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kageyama’s erection, a bulge growing in his pants. His back hit a wall and he flinched when Kageyama put his fist against the wall next to his ear, the thud echoing in his ears.

“Say, Hinata. Why don’t I help you?

“H-help?” Hinata swallowed, stomach lurching.

“Mhmm, “ Kageyama placed his left hand on Hinata’s crotch, thumbing his arousal. It grew hard to his touch and Hinata keened into his hand, hips twitching to the sweet kneading of his length. Kageyama put his hands inside Hinata’s small boxers and into his heat. “You haven’t cum yet, have you?”

“I actually ha-”

“Not without me, you haven’t.” 

Hinata’s knees buckled as Kageyama continued the sweet, repeating motion of his hands. “Kageyama, please…I-I can’t-“ Hinata whispered desperately, collapsing onto the floor. Kageyama kneeled and took off Hinata’s boxers, pre-cum making the material sopping wet.

Kageyama licked his lips.

Fluidly, he took in Hinata’s member into his mouth in one, swift motion, causing Hinata to clench his little fists.

Kageyama bobbed his head up, slowly, and right back down, Hinata’s length engulfed in the wet heat of his mouth. He jerked, his breathing becoming irregular, composed of short, sudden gasps.  

“Faster…Faster, Kageya-“

Hinata was cut off as Kageyama fulfilled his request. Hinata’s lips formed an O-shape, animalistic sounds escaping his lips. Each slick sound of Kageyama’s mouth drove him closer to his peak.

“I’m coming!”

Kageyama felt hot cum bubbling from Hinata’s tip. He slowed, feeling Hinata’s cum in his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks, he sucked on him sloppily, lips darkening and wet with his cum. Swallowing every drop, he finally lifted his lips from Hinata’s gradually limping dick.

“Turn around.”


	11. Yamaguchi/Reader, with him helping get his S/O off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

“Ya-,” your startled gasp is cut off by a pair of soft lips sealing over your own in a hungry kiss, a hot tongue immediately sliding into your mouth, a hand reaching down to tug yours free from where it had been rubbing shamelessly at your soaked panties. Your soft noise of protest is swallowed by the kiss, even as his hands, strong and slightly calloused, and always knowing what to do, replace your own.

“Shh,” he grins, a spark of mischief dancing in his dark eyes as he presses another quick kiss to your lips. “I can’t let you have the fun without me. Let me take care of you, _____.”

How can you possibly deny him that?

You nod, biting your lip, feeling the flush burned scarlet on your cheeks even as he carefully hooks a finger around the waistband of your panties-and you feel a brief flash of shame that they’re not nicer, just a plain black pair with a bit of lace at the edges, though that soon vanishes as he tosses them to the side, flicking a finger up your hot slit.

The sensation elicits a moan from you, and a satisfied smirk from him; he continues to tease you, tracing around your clit but never touching it, ghosting over your labia. Frustrated, you shift your hips downwards, desperate for some stimulation, some friction. Anything.

“Please,” the word falls from your lips involuntarily, a breathy, strained gasp.

“I was wondering how long it’d take you to beg,” he shrugs, still smiling, but relents  _finally, finally_ sliding a finger into your wet heat. You let out a long moan when he crooks it just so, determinedly rubbing over your G-spot, even as his thumb presses insistently against your clit, sparks of pleasure flickering through your body.

“Nnnh~,” is all you can manage, your eyes sliding closed as you push yourself further down onto his fingers, because it’s not  _enough_ , not yet-you still want more, can still take more. And you thank God that he interprets that correctly, adding not one, but  _two_  more fingers that slide into you so easily, fill you up so perfectly as he scissors them, always, always flicking over that spot with another.

“So tight,” he comments, almost offhandedly, the rest of his sentence lost in the sound of the blood pounding in your ears, your heart beating a manic pattern as the pleasure builds and builds-

And he leans down, his face vanishing from your sight until it reappears as a singularly different sensation-a hot, slightly rough tongue against your clit.

And then you’re riding the immense crest of your climax as it crashes over you; bliss surging through your body, you clench around his fingers and still feel them moving inside you, pushing you through the breaking point.

“We’re just getting started, though,” you can barely hear him speak, boneless with your post-coital haze as you are. And still, yet another delicious thrill of arousal, flashes through you.

“Excellent,” you purr. And really, it is.

 

 


	12. Makeouts: Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

##  **Kuroo** :

Kuroo leaned, face tilting,with hot breaths brushing against his s/o’s ear. He started nibbling on the side of their neck, lips caressing and nipping on their soft, sensitive skin, making them gasp. His lips traced their jawline, ending at their plump lips. He ran his tongue over their lips, just where they meet, asking for entrance. His lover would slightly open their sweet mouths, wet heat letting in Kuroo’s ardent tongue, voice dipping a sultry tone. With each fluid motion of his head, his kisses became more desperate. He clutched their waist, closing any distance between them, the heat traveling down throughout their bodies. “Mmm…” he’d hum against their lips, savoring their taste.

##  **Oikawa** :

Oikawa, with intimidating, possessive eyes, would cup his s/o’s chin, fingers gracefully, yet brusquely, tipping them up to force eye contact. He’d lean into them, pausing for a second, with closed eyes, smirking at how his s/o’s face probably looked like a blushing mess. He pressed his lips against them, the simple touch reverberating and making their head spin in anticipation for more. His partner’s nails raked through his hair. His hands travelled from their chin down and into their shirt, caressing their tingling skin. Oikawa’s mouth would wander past their jawline, their neck and would graze against their collarbones. He’d feather over them lightly before biting down and licking the reddening skin.  

##  **Daichi** :

Tongues melding together in warm heat, Daichi and his s/o would struggle to breathe, each drop of oxygen lost to passionate bliss. Blood creeping up their cheeks, making both flushed with lust, they’d pull away, saliva connecting their lips. Not half a second passed until his lover pulled at his hair and meshed their raw lips, inflamed. Daichi would run his fingers lightly over their forearms and back, making the tiniest of hairs stand up, their want prickling at their skin. “Daichi, please…” they’d whimper, tugging weakly at Daichi’s boxers. Daichi would breathlessly push them down, hovering over them, grinding his hips against theirs.


	13. Arguments over who's better in bed (KageHina, TsukkiYama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from cutieyama: Ok But how about Kageyama and Tsukishima arguing about which of their boyfriends (Hinata and Yamaguchi) is better In bed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

“That shrimp, good in bed? Give me a break,” Tsukishima arched an eyebrow, reaching out to grab Yamaguchi and pull him close, the other protesting in a startled yelp of “Tsukki!”

“He’s not a shrimp-,” Kageyama started, narrowing his eyes in a heated glare.

“Though, if you’re into that sort of thing, it wouldn’t surprise me,” Tsukki continued on blithely. “I guess the whole inexperienced thing does turn  _some_ people on, though I can’t imagine why.”

“Hinata is not  _inexperienced_ ,” Kageyama spat back, crossing his arms over his chest. “He’s amazing, thank you very much. Much better than that goofball you like to stick yours in.”

“Please,” Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Spare me. At least I have sex that lasts longer than three seconds, because my partner doesn’t cum at the first inch. Though,” he added thoughtfully, “I suppose that would work for you, since there’s not much else after that in your case.”

“At least Hinata doesn’t follow me around like a lost puppy- _he_  can set the mood goddamn perfectly. Right, Hinata?” he called out, waving him over. Hinata looked at him with a happy grin, his eyes wide and joyous.

“Right!” Hinata yelled back, his smile widening before he turned around to return to his conversation with Suga.

“At least Yamaguchi isn’t clueless about giving head,” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, his arm tightening around Yama’s shoulder.

“W-wha?” Yamaguchi squawked, flushing crimson. “Tsukki, you promised you wouldn’t say anything about that in public!”

“At least Hinata doesn’t whine during sex,” Kageyama retorted. “And for your information, he’s got a very talented mouth.”

“At least Yamaguchi can take it rough,” Tsukki growled out, tugging Yamaguchi’s collar down further to reveal the beginnings of a trail of hickeys.

“Yeah, well Hinata’s tighter!”

“Only because your dick is so small!”

“Maybe Yamaguchi would be tighter if he didn’t need to pleasure himself most of the time!”

“Oh, please. He only does that when I order him to,” Tsukishima smirked, his eyes flashing.

“Yeah? Well Hinata can do this amazing thing with his hips when he tops-I bet Yamaguchi wouldn’t know  _what_  to do if you bottomed,” Kageyama snarled, jabbing Tsukki in the chest with a finger.

“Is that so? I don’t suppose he can ride you until you’ve come three times, then?” Tsukki pulled Yamaguchi, who was beginning to look more than severely uncomfortable, closer.

“No, but he can until it’s been four,” Kageyama grinned victoriously. “And then he can go again practically right after his own, it’s pretty damn amazing.”

“You say that like it’s something to be proud of,” Tsukishima sneered. “He obviously has no idea how much more pleasurable it can be when it’s slow and sensual, and you can feel him gripping every inch of you like he was made to fit you!”

“Well-,”

“ENOUGH!” Daichi snapped, his face bright red with either embarrassment or anger. “This is practice, not a Fifty Shades discussion forum. Get back to work!


	14. Oikawa/Reader: Sex on the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits: Admin Oishi

You knew the moment you walked out with that skimpy, little bikini that you were very close to being nude. Just a bit of a pull down the string keeping the bottom half up, and you’d be beyond help.

_“Whoa.”_

You looked up, Oikawa’s eyes wide; mouth O-shaped and a grin starting to form at the side of his mouth.

“I-I didn’t have anything else to wear…” you muttered, looking down at your shifting toes.

He walked closer, both of your bodies so deliciously exposed. He leaned into your ear, “I wouldn’t have you wearing anything, if I had the choice.”

* * *

_(Moments later~as the sun began to set)_

“H-hey, someone might see us,” you whispered nervously as Oikawa trailed kisses on your stomach and down to the tops of your thighs.

He placed a finger against your lips, eyes glinting with mischief, “Well, then I guess you’ll have to stay quiet.”

He leaned in, head tilting and pressed his soft lips onto yours, that simple touch sending sparks off in your head. He thumbed your nipples, hot pleasure traveling down between your legs.

“Mmh!” you cried, saliva dripping down your chin, as he fiddled with the strings of your bikini. The rough sand scratched at your back as he positioned himself on top of you. He grabbed your thighs, lifting them and let his eyes travel around your bare body, savoring each curve and dip of your skin.

He took out his hardening member from his tight speedo, already dripping with pre-cum. He leaned down into your arousal and licked it.

Licked it and licked it again, until you couldn’t remember how many times, until you couldn’t feel anything but his tongue. Lapping at your velvety clit, now wet with his saliva, he pumped himself furiously. You could feel his hot, desperate pants on the insides of your thigh.

“_____, I-I can’t wait anymore…” He nudged your entrance with the tip of his cock, his eyes glazed over with cloudy lust.  You gave him a reassuring look and he fit his length into your tight, tight arousal. Sinking down into you, subtly shuddering, “G-God, you’re so tight…”

You felt so full with him in you, burying himself deeper.

“I’m gonna start moving…” he gasped out, snapping his hips upwards, making you arch your back. Each sloppy thud into you, each wet thrust, grinded your back almost painfully into the sand but the pleasure was too good, too good to stop. He set a relentless pace, a rhythm rocking your hips. He muttered curses under his breath, in short sweet, little pants.

Rutting into you, harder, his rhythm became messier, out of tempo, “______, I’m about to…”

“Faster, p-please, Tooru!”

His hips spasmed, with hot cum bubbling from his tip and spilling deep inside your walls. Sweat clung to your skin along with the wet sand, the back of your shoulders red with its friction. He slumped on top of you, skin emanating heat and release. Humming into your neck, he kissed your jawline, breathing slowed, and the both of you hazily caught by sleep.


	15. Tanaka/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

He kisses you passionately, as if it will be the last time-though you know that there will be plenty of other kisses to follow. Practice had run later than you’d expected, but this, this was absolutely worth the wait, you think; half-lost in bliss already, you practically melt into his strong arms, which tighten to bring you closer to him.

You’re pressed flush against his body, enough to feel his hardness pressing insistently against your thigh, enough to feel taut skin stretched over toned muscle. You grin mischievously, shamelessly grinding against him, enjoying the way his eyes widen in surprise, his expressive face betraying the arousal behind it.

“______,” he breathes your name into the kiss, and you drink the words off his lips hungrily, pulling him closer to you.

It’s as if that spurs him into action, and the arms around you are suddenly lifting you up, pushing and pinning you against the nearest wall-the surface is rough, pebbled and cool, against your back; you flinch away from it in an arch that only presses you closer to him.

“Tanaka,” you moan out, already wet with need, sticky with arousal, grinding against him, desperate for friction. Calloused fingers hook in the waistband of your shorts, tugging them down, along with your panties-the cute, lacy pair you know he likes, of course. You scrabble at his own in turn, the elastic proving tricky to your desperate fingers, though you manage to get them off, and his boxers too, his length springing free from its tented confines.

“Now,” you demand, your voice breathy and choked with desire; you punctuate your words with a  roll of your hips, sliding your slick heat against the hardness prodding your thigh, eliciting a drawn out growl of a moan from him.

He complies, eagerly, with as much fire as he has on the court-you love how thorough he is, the intensity he brings to everything; he thrusts upwards, spearing straight into your core and filling you to the brim in a single, fluid motion.

Your cry of pleasure mingles with his stuttered moan, a gritted whisper that’s a compliment of how well you fit together, two halves of a whole. He fills you completely, as if he were meant to be there, a delicious stretch that only increases as he starts to move, languid rolls of his hips fading to staccato, erratic motions, the sound of skin slapping against skin and your heavy, panting breaths a soundtrack to the entire affair.

You love the way he murmurs your name, a reverent chant in rhythm with his movements, even though his voice cracks as he stills, tensing up and releasing inside you, his hot seed gushing into you even as his fingers find your clit, rubbing it furiously to bring you just over the crest.

You press your lips to his collarbone to muffle the scream of pleasure that threatens to burst from you as you ride the wave of your orgasm, his motions slowing though not stopping, drawing out your own climax. He has no such reservations, and your name echoes through the room, a testament to your tryst there.

“_____, that was amazing,” he grins, wide and utterly content, as he carefully pulls out of you, shifting to cradle you in his arms. You nod drowsily in agreement, mind and tongue heavy from the post-coital bliss.


	16. Headcanons

1\. NSFW Hinata Headcanons

Hinata is particularly loud in bed; he can’t keep his mouth shut, and is always showing his lover verbal appreciation, whether it’s through loud moans or actual words. He has an amazing stamina, and an unusually short refractory period-just like he can keep on going on the court, and recover quickly, the same principle applies to his sex life. He’s also extremely enthusiastic about every single act, intent on bringing his lover pleasure though he might not get it himself. He’s not particularly skilled at giving oral sex, though when receiving it, he loves to run his hands through his partner’s hair, but is generally content to let them take charge. He’s also pretty flexible, which makes for some interesting positions, and is adventurous in trying them out; he’s open minded and often makes suggestions to spice things up in the bedroom, but will only take things to the next level with the consent of his lover. If someone criticizes his technique, he’ll do his best to fix it, and then try again later; he won’t get offended since he knows he can always improve. 

* * *

 

2\. What do you think would happen if Oikawa and Kuroo had sex?

Oikawa would take control right off the bat, licking and sucking and all around exploring Kuroo’s body. He’d easily find the spots that makes Kuroo squirm, and shamelessly stimulate them to make Kuroo orgasm first (something tells me that Kuroo wouldn’t be too pleased about being the first). They’d make it a bit of a contest, seeing who can hold out the longest, even with Oikawa on top-and he’s not playing fair, either, since he’s all about winning. He’d give Kuroo all the pleasure he could, brushing up against his prostate with every thrust, and stroking his dick in time with that. Kuroo would drag his nails down Oikawa’s back to demand more, though he’s not very vocal about it the way Oikawa is always praising him and talking dirty to him. Oikawa would love to leave marks on Kuroo, lovebites visible for everyone to see-and Kuroo would do the same to him, though in a more intimate place, probably his inner thighs. It would be an all around intense experience, and they’d both be exhausted afterwards.

* * *

 

3. How would kuroo react to his partner suddenly starting to dominate them, partner being a little violent as well...?

Kuroo would be surprised at first, but he’d readily get into it after the initial shock. He’d start to provoke them, getting off on the pain a little (with the violence part) though he wouldn’t be afraid to tell them to stop if they went too far. He can take a lot, though, and especially enjoys the spanking. He’d talk dirty to his partner, begging for them to take him-he’d be happy to give up control for a little, though if they ordered him to be quiet, he’d scream just to provoke them. If they don’t let him cum, though, he’d dissolve into a begging mess after a certain point-in fact, he prefers they draw it out, as he appreciates the heightened intensity of the orgasm when it does come (no pun intended). 

In short, he’d be surprised and then seriously turned on, and would work out ways to integrate it into their sex lives more and more often as he realizes how enjoyable it is for both. 

* * *

 

4\. Heated Makeouts with Iwa-chan, Asahi, and Suga?

## Suga:

Suga was not his usual self. He wasn’t feeling gentle today; it showed in his eyes, the way he looked at you, hungry, animal-like.

You swallowed, throat dry. 

His fingers furiously attempted to rip off the buttons of your shirt as he shoved his mouth onto yours, lips desperate for your taste. A button popped off your shirt and bounced onto the tile floor as he pulled your top off, revealing delicious, taut skin. He licked his lips. He pushed you lightly into the bed and started unzipping his pants. You grabbed his neck and pulled him to you, his erection pitching a tent from under his pants. Your mouths meshed together in a hot, wet mess as his tongue glided between your lips. Your nails raked through his hair, making him moan into the kiss, hips instinctively bucking into yours. 

## Akaashi:

Akaashi slyly toyed with the skin from under your wet tank top. The rain soaked you both and the minute you were indoors,  _heh_ , well.

The wet heat of your mouths made you dizzy,and your knees bucked weakly. His lithe fingers found the hook of your bra and expertly let them fall to the floor. You mischievously pressed your knee between his legs, feeling him grow hard to the sweet friction. He bit your ear, gasping, “Fuck…” He thumbed your nipple, making you slam your head hard onto the wall. The sound rang in your head as you bit your lip, not realizing you bit too hard as blood trickled down your lower lip. He sucked on your lower lip playfully. “P-please, let’s go to the bed,” you whispered. Your knees were now shaking, struggling to stay upright.

## Iwaizumi:

Grabbing your waist, he fluidly pulled you to him, skin emanating heat from under thin layers of clothes. “______,” he murmured into your neck, wisps of his breath making your hair stand on end. He positioned you on top of him, between his legs, as you knotted yours around his hips. His eyes turned possessively dark as he licked his lips, taking in the sight of you, a disheveled, sweaty mess. He leaned in, head angled, and pressed his lips onto yours, softly at first, turning desperate, needy. 

Saliva dripped from your chin as heat pooled in your stomach, making you shift uncomfortably. You felt his hardness nudging you between your legs. He moaned into your kiss, a throaty, deep sound, rumbling from his chest. He pulled away and rested his face on the dip of your collarbone. You felt his soft pants on your chest and suddenly, he grabbed your hips, flipping your positions with you beneath him. Your breath hitched, heart picking up a rapid rate as his head dipped down and leaned into you. 

* * *

 

5\. Tsundere Tsukishima headcanons.

  * He’d never outright show affection, but would do it pretty subtly, things that his SO might honestly take for granted (nice breakfasts on mornings, buying their favorite foods at the store), and would be pretty annoyed if his SO did start taking them for granted, and stopped noticing them. He’d go out of his way to point out what he does-and has a penchant for doing so at the most inconvenient of times. 
  * If his SO misses a volleyball game, the tsundere in him becomes incredibly strong, and he’ll slyly demean the action that they missed it for, even if it’s something important, like a doctor’s appointment. He’d get back at them by not showing up for something important of theirs (though he’d be certain not to miss something absolutely crucial to them. He’s not /that/ cruel).
  * He pretends not to like outright displays of affection, even though he secretly loves it when his SO will tiptoe up to steal a kiss from him (this boy is so tall, it’d be nearly impossible to find someone shorter than him, okay?). He’ll glare and pout, but it’s mostly just for show, because his SO knows that he adores it, and will often tease him for it (to bad results). 
  * He’s possessive. If someone so much as touches his SO, he’ll loom over them menacingly, and glare them down until they slink away. Not even the best friends are exempt from this treatment, and his SO will forever be trying to placate him. He’ll even kiss them roughly just in front of the person, to prove that his SO is his, and his alone. 
  * Now for the good stuff, yeah? In bed, he’s pretty dominating, always talking to them (sometimes it’s sweet nothings, sometimes it’s the dirtiest talk you’ll ever hear, enough to make his SO blush and stutter-it depends on his mood at the time, and the aforementioned possessiveness. They have pretty good sex whenever someone makes a move on his SO, as if he needs to prove to them that nobody else but him can satisfy them). 
  * Their arguments are explosive, especially if Tsukki properly loses his cool, and outright yells (it doesn’t happen often in their relationship). However, they have mind-blowing make-up sex; it’s his way of apologizing, though he’ll never explicitly state that he was wrong, or even sorry. The entire thing is implied when he takes it slow, ensuring that his SO has the most pleasure possible, cumming several times throughout the entire experience. He’ll put his own pleasure off in order to achieve this, and they cuddle afterwards.
  *  Bonus: When they cuddle, Tsukki is the big spoon, forever and always. No arguments. He likes to hold his SO close, wrapping them up in his arms protectively, his chin resting on their head or shoulder. If they’re sleeping and his SO starts snoring, he’ll smack them half-heartedly with a pillow-Tsukki does not compromise on his sleep. 



* * *

 

 6. How would Karasuno react to their foreign S/O slipping into their native language during sexy times?

**Asahi Azumane:** Asahi  ~~fragile bear~~  would freeze, checking that he heard right (this is definitely a bit of a kink he has), and it would actually turn him on so much. Normally he’s rather careful and tender as a lover, but this reveals a different side of him-after they start speaking in their native tongue, Asahi would be rougher (not hurting them, though), less gentle; he loses his restraint and control completely, pinning his S/O to the bed and dominating them. 

**Daichi Sawamura:** Daichi is normally even-headed in bed, highly focused on his S/O’s pleasure, more so than on his own. When they slip into their native language, though, he flushes, both shocked and pleased, and takes a moment to kiss them senseless in a horrifically romantic way. It would facilitate a change in position, something to bring them both more pleasure and an intense orgasm. Afterwards, he might ask his S/O what they were saying, though he would likely be content and exhausted, too much so to actually ask. 

**Kei Tsukishima:** Tsukki most likely would have started to learn their language as soon as he started dating them, so he’d understand what they were saying, and use everything he has to elicit more and more of the words out of them. Many a vocabulary tutoring session has went awry in this way, though he’s not one to complain. He’d say that he learns better this way, and boy does he learn several interesting things. It’s a huge turn on for him, and he takes it as a point of pride that he can give his s/o enough pleasure that they slip back into their native tongue. He’d struggle a little trying to speak something back to them, since it requires so much concentration, but he would try for them.

**Koshi Sugawara:** Suga would honestly stop to make sure that everything is okay (he’d have started to learn their language, but has only gotten up to the basic things so far), and once he finds out precisely what his S/O is saying to him, he would blush profusely, but grant their demands/requests, thrusting faster and deeper to help them reach their peak. It turns him on, too, though he wouldn’t admit it, not wanting to fluster them. 

**Ryunosuke Tanaka:** It would turn him on. So very much. Like, intensely so; he’d have no idea what they were saying, but he can tell that it’s something good from their body language, the way they’re arching against him or even pulling him down into a heated kiss. He’s confident in his technique and ability in the sack, so it wouldn’t even cross his mind that they’re not enjoying it. Tanaka thinks it’s the hottest thing ever, and asks them to speak exclusively in their native language during sex. The downside to this is that if  his s/o starts speaking in their native language in a perfectly normal setting, he finds himself immediately hard (and fairly embarrassed at the accidental conditioning).

**Shoyo Hinata:** He would have no idea what they’re saying, and would be adorably confused. Chances are that he would break the mood to ask them what they were saying, though if he’s close enough, he’ll leave it for just after they finish. He finds it adorable, though, and will try to get them to speak their native language more both inside and outside the bedroom.

  **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** Yamaguchi would be somewhat flustered, at first, though he wouldn’t stop, as he’s near the peak of his own pleasure. He would falter in his rhythm a little, but he would hold the question back until after he and his s/o both came. Only after that, as they cuddle in post-coital bliss, would he ask them, shyly, about what they said, asking for a translation.

  **Tobio Kageyama:** Kageyama would likely stop and tell them to speak so that he can understand-he’d be a bit afraid that they were saying something bad about him, or insulting his technique. He’s a bit insecure like that, even though he knows inside that his performance is excellent; he’s very focused on pleasing his partner, though, and at any sign that they’re not enjoying it, he wants them to tell him what they want him to do. Eventually, though, he’d learn what, exactly, they’re saying, and when he does, it makes him quite proud.

  **Yu Nishinoya:** Nishinoya thinks it’s hella hot, and the first time it happens, he immediately yells out a ridiculous name for the movement that caused it (it’s a bit of a reflex for him, by now). His favorite thing to do during sex quickly becomes yelling out the name of the motion before actually going through with it; he loves hearing his s/o stutter out moans of pleasure in a different language, and it just makes the sex that much more intense for him. 

* * *

 

7. Kuroo+Oikawa+Tobio+Tsukishima reaction to finding their s/o wearing their volley shirts with nothing else.

## Oikawa:

_Lips turning into a half-grin, he’d cock his head, gazing at his s/o casually. He’d lick his lips and stroke their silky hair lightly and suddenly tug at it, making their neck bend backwards a bit, exposing their enticing skin, a bit damp with sweat. Leaning and angling his head, he laid soft kisses down from their nape, to their collarbone, to their chest, making them shiver ever so slightly. His lithe fingers would find their way under the loose jersey, caressing the smooth skin of their waist underneath, playing with the way their hip bone dipped in a subtle curve. He’d back his knees up, pull up the bottom of the jersey, and lick the right side of the hipbone, lapping at it and suddenly biting, making his s/o grit their teeth and clench their little fists until the whites of their knuckles showed._

## Kuroo:

_Kuroo would gawk openly, pupils widening, taking in the delicious sight of his s/o, with nothing but his loose volleyball jersey, taut skin of their slender legs and collarbones exposed. Skin prickling under the hotness of heavy clothes, he’d pull at the collar of his top, Adam’s apple visibly dropping as he swallowed dryly. One step, two, his s/o would close the distance between them, hot air hanging heavily over their necks. He’d shakily let out the breath he was unconsciously holding. He’d grab his s/o’s wrists and pin them above their heads and smirk, eyes glinting a dark, possessive light._

## Kageyama:

_Kageyama would be flustured; Blood would rush up to his cheeks and his eyes would wander, avoiding their s/o’s sultry eyes. Eventually, he’d have to stare. He’d have to look. The way his jersey hung around his s/os hips, covering only as much as the middle of their thighs, there’s no way, no matter how much he’d like to admit, that he’d miss such a sight. He’d reach out to them, pausing, hesitating at first, and only with gentle reassurance, hold his s/o around their waist and pull them closer, making his own heart skip a beat. His eyes would widen as his s/o runs their fingers over his forearms. He’d lower his face, leaning down, and plant a gentle kiss on his s/o’s soft, pillowy lips. Eyes fluttering, his kisses would become more desperate, forcing his tongue into the wet heat of their mouth. His mind would grow hazy with bliss and anticipation with each fluid movement, savoring the sweet taste of his s/o’s heated kisses._

## Tsukishima:

_Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he’d sarcastically question why his jersey was on his s/o in an attempt to lessen his anxiousness. He’d rub at the back of his neck and look down, pursing his lips. Oh, but he couldn’t very much tame his erection like this, could he? His s/o would lay down, sprawled out on the bed, biting the top of the jersey so their bare body was obscenely laid out like a feast. All Tsukki had to do was glance and he’d be beyond help. He knew this, yet, pride intact, he held his ground and continued to stare at the expressionless, carpeted floor. Hearing his s/o mewl mumbled complaints, he’d come closer to them. Once his eyes met the dips and curves of his s/o’s body, the soft, upper lip that covered the teeth biting into the jersey, and wanton gaze that peered into his, he wouldn’t be able to resist touching their taut skin, suddenly getting the overwhelming urge to graze over every inch of it._

 


	17. Kuroo/Tsukki/Fem!Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

“I get her first,” Kuroo smirks at you, giving you a lascivious wink that sends a shudder running right down your spine to pool as arousal lower down. You can’t protest, not one bit; your lips are pinned to one another by desire for the dark-haired middle blocker.

“That wasn’t the deal,” Tsukki scowls magnificently, immediately reaching out a long arm to grab you, tucking you close into his side. You peer around him to see Kuroo leveling a glare at the other, drawing himself up to his full height, though still an inch shy of Tsukishima’s.

“Deal’s off,” Kuroo scoffs, reaching out to claim your hand, grasping it tightly in his.

“Deal was that I got her first, seeing as I blocked more than you,” Tsukki tightens his grip around you, steering you into your rather spacious bedroom and flicking on the dim lamp inhabiting your cluttered desk. You’d been the one to suggest the bet in the first place-that the winning team would decide who you shared your bed with tonight. Though one thing you hadn’t accounted for was it being cut short by a sudden injury of the Karasuno coach-you sincerely hoped he’d be okay, despite Tsukishima’s blasé approach to the entire thing.

This, of course, a secret fantasy of yours, had been the first thing your ridiculous mouth had blurted out upon seeing the two middle blockers glaring each other down. For a single, teetering moment, you’d thought that they’d laugh in your face, and that you’d have to go home alone and miserable-and then they’d nodded solemnly, wicked grins stealing across their faces.

“Boys,” you cut in, before Kuroo can muster up an equally scathing remark, and completely destroy the mood and your libido, “I think you’ll find that there’s enough of me to go around.”

You give him a slow smirk, gesturing for them to sit on the bed, as you wriggle out of your tank top and shorts-not very graceful, but from the reverent looks on their faces, it doesn’t quite matter. You stand in front of them, now clad only in your matching lingerie (you had planned for this, after it; it was a special occasion),  scrutinizing the two males before you.

“Strip,” you order them carelessly, sitting on the bed and crossing your legs, the soft rasp of the scrap of lace against your wetness sending a lone tingle of pleasure through you. You watch them intently, not bothering to hide the open desire showing through your eyes as their toned bodies are revealed, their boxers tented already for the briefest of moments before they’re removed, their hard cocks jutting proudly from their hips.

“Like what you see?” Tsukki smirks at you, an eyebrow raised; he displays no sign of discomfort or hesitation, despite the fact that Kuroo is slightly longer than him, though he’s thicker.

“Because we certainly do,” Kuroo completes his sentence, stalking towards you to seal his lips over yours in a searing, passionate kiss, his tongue playfully sliding against yours, his teeth gently tugging at your lips, the sting just enough to heighten the pleasure.

Hands, slightly calloused and long-fingered, deftly unhook your bra; the cool air of the room gently caressing your breasts, though its soon replaced by the same hands, pinching and squeezing your sensitive nipples.

“Tsukki,” you murmur, his name a half-sigh as you arch into his touch. Obligingly, he pulls you into his lap, an action that makes Kuroo scowl thunderously as the kiss is broken. You feel Tsukki’s hardness against your ass,  and, in a rather mischievous mood today, you shift in his lap to grind against it, reveling in the stuttered moan that escapes his throat.

“Does he get to have all the fun?”

Kuroo crawls forward, bracketing you against Tsukishima, and claiming your lips again, hooking a finger on the waistband of your panties and tugging sharply down, exposing your dripping pussy.

“Winner gets the lion’s share,” Tsukki replies lazily, his lips on the side of your neck, biting down just harshly enough that it will leave a hickey come morning. His tongue, hot and smooth, darts out to lick the spot as if in apology.

“You didn’t  _win_  anything,” the brunet nearly growls out, his voice a low rumble in his throat. “But how about another competition, mm?”

“I’m listening.” Another hand-Tsukki’s, you think-snakes down to your ass, giving it a quick, teasing squeeze.

“Whoever makes her cum first gets her first,” Kuroo proposes, a devilish gleam in his eye as he slowly drags a finger along your slit, a jolt of pleasure shooting through you at the teasing touch, only intensifying as he flicks it upwards to circle your clit.

A moan of pleasure falls from your mouth, your hips moving with a mind of their own, your body craving something  _more._ Kuroo does nothing, though, much to your dismay; he continues to toy with your clit mercilessly, eliciting increasingly desperate pleas from you.

“She’s so wet already,” he chuckles, finally,  _finally_ , sliding a slim digit into you, though it’s nowhere near enough even though you roll your hips against it, letting out a noise that’s almost a whine when he pulls it out, shoving the glistening finger into Tsukki’s face.

“She’s been dying of anticipation for me, poor thing,” you crane your head to see Tsukki’s tongue reaching out to wrap around Kuroo’s finger, licking your juices off it. The sight only arouses you further, intensifies your want, focusing it in a throbbing ache to be filled.

“And she very well might perish by the time you two sort yourselves out,” you huff, finding your voice, though it shakes a little too much for your liking.

“My princess has a point,” Kuroo concedes, sliding back to his knees on the floor so that his head is positioned just in the juncture between your thighs, meeting your eyes and taking in the blush that you can feel burning crimson across your cheeks. His breath puffs against you, barely a caress, yet it makes you want more.

Tsukki, never one to be outdone, slides his arm around your waist, his hand traveling lower to rest almost tauntingly on your clit. You turn immediately, confused, though when he meets your eyes, it’s with a challenging smirk and a whispered, ‘you’ll love this’, that sends shivers up your spine.

And love it you do, when his finger and Kuroo’s tongue start to work in tandem, one lapping at your clit, the other sliding into you to be joined by another, and then another, filling you up so deliciously. You feel your climax approaching with almost frightening speed, and try to push it back, get yourself under control, but when slightly-chapped lips wrap around your clit and give it a long suck, and teeth lightly graze and tug at it, just as Tsukki’s fingers find that special spot inside you that makes your toes curl and stars burst before your eyes, all semblance of control vanishes, and you give into the pleasure.

Your orgasm rushes over you like a tidal wave, pure pleasure rocketing through your veins, until the only other thing you feel are the two points they still stimulate, Tsukki’s fingers mercilessly rubbing at that glorious spot, Kuroo’s tongue and teeth never once leaving your clit. You’re not sure whose name it is that you scream, or even if it’s anything resembling a name-to you, it’s simply a background noise of garbled pleasure as you start to come down from your orgasmic high.

“That was certainly me,” Tsukishima’s proud announcement pierces through the post-coital daze, his fingers sliding out of you with a wet ‘pop’ and leaving a curious emptiness behind.

“Fairly sure it was me, string bean,” Kuroo straightens up, sitting on the bed once more, the lower half of his face glistening and sticky.

“Who was it?” they turn to you, demanding and a lustful, nearly desperate, glint to their eyes. You try to think back, remember who it was that truly pushed you over the edge, but you find yourself coming up a blissful blank, and shrug helplessly.

“That’s no good,” Kuroo frowns, stroking his cock absently. You remember with a jolt that they’re still very much aroused.

“I have a bit of a solution,” you clear your throat before speaking, your voice husky as you lean over to press a kiss to the head of Kuroo’s cock, lifting your hips and spreading your legs to give Tsukki the perfect view of your waiting pussy.

“Oh,  _yes_ ,” he grits out, the rustling of a foil wrapper and the precious seconds that tick by as he slides the condom on only heightening your anticipation.

“I suppose I can make do with that talented little mouth of yours,” Kuroo smirks down at you, reclining into a more comfortable position. You wiggle your hips, earning a muffled curse from Tsukki behind you, but there are strong hands giving your ass a gentle squeeze before moving up to anchor onto your waist soon enough, and something rubbing against your slick entrance.

You swipe your tongue along the head of Kuroo’s cock, eyes fixed on his face to measure his reaction-you’re not disappointed; he sucks in a sharp breath, his eyes sliding almost shut in bliss.

You’re just wrapping your lips around him properly, when Tsukki slams into you from behind, sliding in easily and filling you entirely, deeper and wider than his fingers earlier. Reflexively, you clench around him, your mouth falling open in pleasure as he’s sheathed inside of you, settling for quick, jerky movements of your hand on Kuroo’s cock.

“Like that?” Tsukki asks, and you can hear the curl of his lip as he pulls out and slams back in, setting a leisurely pace with the rolling of his hips.

“Mmh, yes~,” you manage to get out, your eyes flickering to Kuroo’s irritated expression. Immediately, you engulf him in your mouth, stretching your jaw and giving him a good, hard suck in apology. He tenses under you, his toes curling and mouth falling open wordlessly. Just then, Tsukki slips back in, his hand coming to gather up a fistful of your hair, tugging your head just sharply enough backwards that Kuroo lets out a noise in warning, his own hands coming up to card through your hair, disentangling Tsukishima’s and replacing them.

He steadies your head, starting to take control and move his hips as he fucks your mouth, Tsukki speeding up in a counterpoint to Kuroo’s slower rhythm; it’s all you can do to ensure you don’t bite down on him, keeping your jaw and throat relaxed.

“Just like that,” Kuroo groans out, his eyes fluttering shut as you lave your tongue along the sides of his cock, the tip now firmly pressed against the back of your throat. You let out another muffled moan as Tsukishima manages to press the entire length of his cock against your G-spot, sending starbursts of pleasure exploding behind your eyes with the delicious friction to it.

You start to rock your hips against his, even as you do your best to hollow your cheeks, sucking Kuroo’s cock, which throbs hot and heavy in your mouth.

“I’m close,” Tsukki gasps out, his thrusts growing erratic as he loses his previously perfect rhythm, the hands on your waist tightening, digging into your flesh and providing the perfect edge of pain that you so love.

“M-me too,” Kuroo pants, and you double your efforts to trace the veins on the underside of his cock with your tongue,  careful not to graze him with your teeth as he pulls almost all the way out, but for the tip. You focus on that as a distraction from your own impending orgasm, swirling your tongue around it and sucking it hard, even as he comes with a stunted groan, spilling himself into your mouth.

You swallow, licking your lips after he pulls out with an utterly satisfied grin, pressing a brief kiss to your forehead.

“You’re gorgeous like that, ­­­­______,“ he murmurs, almost reverently. “Lips puffy from sucking my cock, having Tsukki pound into you from behind…”

You bite your lip as he slides a hand down your abdomen, his fingers reaching to tweak your clit just so slightly, and then you’re soaring, your orgasm hitting you almost immediately; you can feel yourself pulsate around Tsukki’s cock still lodged inside you, feel him freeze and then groan, low and long, as he comes, too.

He pulls out just as the last, weakest crest of your climax washes over you, and you all but collapse into Kuroo’s arms, utterly exhausted, but completely sated. Tsukishima falls to the bed next to you, sling an arm lazily across your stomach as he glances at Kuroo, a smirk curving the corners of his mouth.

“I lasted longer.”


	18. Daichi Week Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

**SFW**

1) Daichi cannot watch horror movies for his life. He’ll try to put on a brave face through them, but the jump scares get him every single time. His friends have learned that if they manage to get him to the theater, they must absolutely never let him hold the popcorn unless they want it thrown up in the air and spilled all over them, the seats, and the floor.

2) He hates the taste of coffee-he cannot stand it, he thinks it’s too bitter. But at the same time, he doesn’t believe in adding sugar or creamer or even milk to it to change the flavor; he doesn’t see a point in altering the natural flavor just so that he can like something. Needless to say, when he actually does drink coffee (finals studying, or stolen sips from Noya), he gets extremely hyper and can’t fall asleep that night, even after he’s crashed hard. 

3) He’s a sleep cuddler, and nobody is safe from him. His pillows at home are subjected to a tight hug on a nightly basis, and once, where the Karasuno boys had to bunk together, several members of the team found themselves held close to the captain, unable to break his grip until morning. He’ll deny it, though, despite everyone knowing to steer clear of him at night. Luckily for him, his partner loves to be cuddled close. 

**NSFW**

1) He’s a bit submissive in bed, but he’ll never admit it. He loves when his partner takes control, orders him around, maybe even spanks him; he’s clearly the more passive partner, though his lover wouldn’t mind at all, seeing as he’s extremely conscientious about giving them pleasure. 

2) When he initiates things, he takes it slow, drawing the experience out with little licks and touches, teasing his partner almost mercilessly. Foreplay is intense and long-lasting, though by no means is the sex itself short and unpleasant. He draws that out, too, as best he can, though it’s not always in his hands. 

3) Daichi isn’t one for angry sex, he’d rather talk the problem out and then have sweet, tender, mind-blowing makeup sex instead. He’d show his partner exactly how much they mean to him, kiss them senseless, and make sure they cum at least three times during the entire thing. It’s probably the only time he’ll ever come close to dominating his partner. 


	19. Headcanons about a sensitive S/O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: hi i've never submitted before so i hope this is okay!! how would the karasuno guys and oikawa react to a s/o who's very sensitive in bed, touches make them shiver, and they just can't hold back their whimpers??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

  **Asahi Azumane:** He would be exceedingly gentle with his s/o; even though each touch is light, it’s well placed to make them shiver and slowly build up the pleasure. He would press kisses everywhere, biting and sucking, leaving little hickeys all over their body. He takes the whimpers as a sign that he’s doing well, and is always very tender with his s/o to make sure they’re comfortable and enjoying it. 

 **Yuu Nishinoya:** Noya would touch them everywhere, his hands trailing up and down their body, never leaving it. His fingers would seek out all the spots that make them gasp or moan properly, and then he would focus on those entirely, giving them more attention, though his touches are insistent and strong, not necessarily gentle. He wouldn’t be satisfied with just whimpers-he’d want to hear all the noises his s/o can make. 

 **Tobio Kageyama:** Kageyama would be excited about this (he wouldn’t show it, though), and would go almost ridiculously slow, mapping his s/o’s body meticulously and memorizing the spots that seem the most sensitive. He would use his mouth and hands equally, starting from the tip of their head to their toes. He would tease them a little with his touches, though their whimpers arouse him intensely, and he’d be eager to get to the main event-just as soon as they beg for it. One please is all he needs. 

 **Shoyo Hinata:** Hinata wouldn’t tease his s/o at all, though he would be gentle at first, not wanting to hurt them. He would use his mouth more than his hands, nibbling and sucking, though he doesn’t like leaving marks on their normally clear skin. The first time he heard his s/o whimper, he was afraid that he hurt them, and stopped entirely to ask them if they were okay. The habit is proving hard for him to break, but he’s getting better at recognizing it as pleasure. He is, of course, eager to hear them moan his name out. 

 **Koshi Sugawara:** Suga would think it’s the cutest thing ever, though it would surprise him at first. He would carefully pay attention-almost worship-every inch of their body, his eyes never leaving their face. Not only does he want to hear his s/o’s reaction, but he wants to see it, too. He would be gentle at first, though he’d grow bolder, testing the waters with stronger, more forceful touches. He would tell his s/o how beautiful he thinks they are through the entire thing, whispering sweet nothings to them; he doesn’t really use his mouth, mostly his hands. 

 **Daichi Sawamura:** Daichi is pretty sensitive himself, so he’s careful not to tease them too much, and is always attentive to the sound of their voice. He wouldn’t take it too slowly, since he knows that he wouldn’t like that himself, but on special occasions, he’s sure to draw it out, and make sure that the room is filled with the sound of their whimpers. He would leave hickeys on his s/o’s most sensitive spots, giving them the most attention with his lips, teeth, and tongue, to elicit the best reaction from his s/o. 

 **Kei Tsukishima:** Tsukki would see this as a challenge of sorts. He would quickly figure out the most sensitive spots, and devote all his attention to them. He’d work out the right amount of pressure, or the best combination of teeth and tongue, to apply to each spot, and then mercilessly do it; he’d want to see if he can make his s/o cum just from that. He wouldn’t try talking dirty to them, though, but he might casually mention exactly how he’s going to fuck them in order to get a reaction. He doesn’t think  that the whimpers are enough, and his goal is to have his s/o screaming his name just from the pleasure of him teasing their sensitive spots. 

 **Tadashi Yamaguchi:** Yamaguchi would be hesitant to do anything at first, though he would gradually grow bolder with a few encouragements from his s/o and an explanation that they are, in fact, enjoying it. He would very carefully press kisses against every single spot that makes them whimper, though he wouldn’t tease them at all. He would do ask they asked, since he’s a bit more of a submissive partner, though he does want to make sure they enjoy every single moment. 

 **Ryunosuke Tanaka:** Tanaka would be excited about this, and would see it as an opportunity to make sure his s/o enjoys the sex as much as he does. He’s not really one for foreplay, so while he’s inside them, he’ll lick and suck at their most sensitive spots, trailing his fingers across the others. He wants them to be almost overwhelmed with pleasure, and is extremely enthusiastic in his task. He would try to see if he can make his s/o have multiple orgasms from the combination of pleasure. 

 **Tooru Oikawa:** Oikawaii would tease his s/o mercilessly, though he would deny them their orgasm. He wants them to come undone completely just from his touches to their most sensitive spots, and he wants them to beg for him to fuck them. He won’t do anything until they beg, though he will talk dirty to them, whispering in their ears as he trails his fingers over the spots, or murmuring into their skin before he bites down, leaving a hickey. He loves to mark his s/o with them, almost as if to show that they’re his and his alone. 


	20. BJ Headcanons: Tanaka, Aone, Daichi, Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

**Tanaka**

Tanaka would be extremely excited, almost overeager; already sensitive and impulsive, he wouldn’t be able to control himself, and he would immediately start fucking his s/o’s mouth regardless of whether they are ready for it or not. He’s the type to hold their head steady by their hair and just take his pleasure, however, the first time, he shows no restraint and his s/o actually has to pull away to tell him to calm down. He’d apologize profusely, and then let his s/o take control of the pace, though he’d still enjoy it immensely, cumming into their mouth and nearly forcing them to swallow it. He’d finish quickly, too, easily overwhelmed by the sensation of their hot mouth and tongue sucking and licking at his cock. 

**Aone**

Aone would be careful; he doesn’t want to hurt his s/o, and even though he remains in control of the pace, he keeps it relatively slow to make sure that they can keep up. He’ll ask them how they’re doing several times, though soon he’d become too absorbed in his pleasure to do so. He has incredible stamina, though, so his s/o is there for a while, trying to make him cum. They would have to try almost every trick in the book that one time, though he’d get impatient before they even finish and pull them off his cock and simply fuck them right there. He’d apologize for not letting them finish afterwards, though, and he’d definitely be one to express his gratitude through a long, thorough bout of sex, making sure that they orgasm at least twice. 

**Daichi**

Daichi has no issue with letting his s/o take control; he would let them do whatever they pleased, and would initially be surprised, and perhaps a little embarrassed at how much he enjoys it. He’s careful with them at first, but slowly loses control and starts thrusting into their mouth shallowly, gaining speed quickly. His s/o would spend a long time finding just how to make him moan and scream their name, and he wouldn’t complain, he would benefit immensely from it. They’d tease him, and he would beg shamelessly for it, and when they finally let him cum, he would be completely overcome, unable to even move from the intensity of the orgasm. Daichi would definitely be one to reciprocate by going down on his s/o. 

**Kuroo**

Kuroo would be a little rough from the start, easily taking control, but he wouldn’t hurt his s/o. He’d tug at their hair, pulling their head to the angle that he likes, and then thrust slowly into their mouth, enjoying every slow second of it. He’d find out that he especially likes their tongue swirling on the tip of his cock, and would pull almost all the way out frequently just to give them the opportunity to lick and suck at it. His s/o might try and tease him, though it wouldn’t work since he assumed control so easily, but he would appreciate the effort. Kuroo would last fairly long, trying to hold out to feel more and more pleasure. 


	21. Kageyama NSFW Headcanons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

  * Kageyama might not seem like it, but having his partner’s fingers clutching around his neck, nails digging into his throat as he’s gasping for the slightest wisps of oxygen, makes his head spin with a harmonious mixture of numbing pleasure and pain.
  * He secretly savors the aftermath of rough sex, how the bruises and marks form as evidence of their raw passion, hushed by soft cuddles and light kisses as notions of subconscious apologies.
  * _Biting_ , especially his collarbones, neck and thighs, will undeniably make Kageyama come.
  * Always holding back, pausing at the brink, letting it build once more and pausing again is how he likes it, letting his release force him to choke out a whimper, make his toes curl and fists clench at either his partner’s hair or have his nails dig in the blankets from beneath them.




	22. Scenarios, Headcanons

**Tobio Kageyama**

Kageyama would be pretty shocked by this development, to say the least. He’d freeze up, unsure of what to do or where to put his hands, and he’d end up just sitting there looking shocked and uncomfortable. When the boner kicks in, he’d turn bright red and look away, trying to pretend it’s not there and will it away. Not a huge fan of lap dances. 

**Kei Tsukishima**

Tsukki wouldn’t react outwardly very much-unless, of course, the dancer is deemed good. If they pass his judgement, he’ll smirk and place his hands on their hips, grinding against them and moving with them; they can and will feel his erection, and chances are they’re getting laid that night. If they’re not good, though, he’ll continue to look disinterested, though he won’t push them off entirely until they’re done-unless they’re really, really bad. 

**Tadashi Yamaguchi**

Yamaguchi is shy, and gives off the vibe of innocence. So, the dancer would be gentle with him, so to say, starting off slow to see if they can elicit a reaction-and they will. He’ll blush brightly and start stammering, but he won’t push them away, even though he feels kind of dirty for enjoying it so much. He’d be the one to apologize for getting hard, but he’d make sure to compliment the dancer (probably in the most awkward way possible). 

**Shoyo Hinata**

Hinata would flip out at first, be all like ‘what are you doing, why are you on my lap, this is kind of awkward but I think I like it!?!?’ He’d blush, too, and try to hide his face by turning away or tilting his head down. He’d mumble things to try and get them off, but wouldn’t go as far as to shove them off his lap and flee-until he gets turned on and he knows they can feel it. He’d fidget a lot, and feel so awkward then that he would ask them to stop (squeak the question, really), and then make his escape. 

* * *

 Ask: But ok- Suga seems all sweet and innocent but he would dom the fuck outta whoever he's with. I'm talking wall slamming, dirty talking, making them come without even touching their bits, just their little sensitive places and he would fucking love every second of it

Yes, 100% yes! It’s always the sweet, innocent ones you have to look out for, and Suga is no exception (he’s the one that made the rule ;) ). He’d draw out every second of it, from the first kiss before foreplay to the final orgasm, making sure his partner feels nothing but pleasure. He knows what gets to them the most, and he knows what he likes. He’d whisper the filthiest things into their skin as he presses kisses to every inch of their body, leaving a trail of hickies behind, mapping their body with his tongue and paying special attention to the spots that make them moan. He loves when they come before he even does anything, and is pretty thrilled to think that he has that much power over them. The wall slamming would actually come into play if he’s jealous-he sees his s/o maybe obliviously flirting a little, and as soon as they’re alone together, he makes them remember why they’re with him and nobody else. He’d tease them to the brink, give them the best orgasm they’ve ever had-and that’s without even fucking them properly. 

Basically dom Suga is hot af and bless you, anon, for introducing this to my life.

* * *

Prompt: how would the seijou boys react to orgasm denial?? (like would they accept it, beg, turn the tables on their s/o)

## Tōru Oikawa

In an attempt to accept his partner’s request, he’d give an almost sincere half-smile, but with eyes already glazed over with unmistakable lust, and give them the lightest of kisses down the nape of their neck, whispering almost inaudible, “Yes”’s. Unfortunately, after experiencing the constant, mind-numbing torture of not being able to come as smoothly as before, he’d grow unbearably impatient, turning dominant, craving the sight of his s/o hips bucking instinctively into his, their teary eyes, and their scattered breaths. He’d pin his s/o’s wrists together because he wasn’t the type to resort to giving his partner the pleasure of seeing him whimpering and pleading. He’d much rather savor the delectable sight of his partner squirming at his touch, obscenely laid out like a feast underneat him, with each crack and stutter in their begging voice nipping at his self-control.

## Issei Matsukawa

Reluctantly, he’d accept. Having never experienced orgasm denial before, he wasn’t sure if he’d let his partner have such overwhelming control over his body. He won’t be begging and whimpering until his most desperate moments, he’d become frustrated, sighing and grumbling at the continuous torment. He’d cope in his own way, biting at his partner’s collarbone, clenching the silk blankets, muttering curses.  

## Takahiro Hanamaki

If his partner requested, he’d act very indifferent. At  _first_. Eventually, he’d get used to the agony of his partner toying with his body, finding all the sensitive spots that’d make him squirm. Holding back his moans, he’d bite his lip, look away from his partner’s lustful gaze so he’d last a few seconds longer. He’d accept it willingly, suffering in bliss and mind-numbing torture.

## Hajime Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi would seem shocked at his partner’s request. Swallowing dryly, there’d be a slight pause, the air heavy with anxiousness. With a husked voice, he’d mutter in agreement, willing to experiment. Despite this shy response, he’d eventually be slamming his fists on the wall, clutching his partner’s hair too tightly in frustration and turn the tables around, breathing out,  _“Your turn,”_  into his partner’s neck, savoring the sight of them shivering underneath him.

## Shigeru Yahaba

He’d be reluctant, unwilling, and would attempt to convince his partner that he wasn’t really into “this sort of thing.” The truth was, he was afraid. His s/o would sense his confusion and unease, nudging their face under his chin, where it fit almost perfectly into the dip of his shoulders, planting light kisses on his taut skin. His partner would find ways to convince him, nudging his growing erection with their knee, fingers traveling lightly against his biceps, biting his lower lip. There was no way Yahaba-kun would be able to refuse now.

## Shinji Watari

He wouldn’t like his partner dominating him, he’d much rather deny his partner of  _their_  orgasm. He’d much rather savor the sight of his partner, after constant torment, eyes tearing up with desperation. He’d much rather watch as he finally grants his s/o their wish, watch as their eyes roll back, as their hips obscenely arch into their crest, stunning them, prickling skin with bones going limp. He’d much rather have that.  

## Yūtarō Kindaichi

Looking up timidly into his partner’s eyes, clouded with lust, he’d become entranced. He wouldn’t realize what they were requesting, and without disagreement, he’d nod slowly, unaware of what he was truly in for. Thinking it was their regular, heated sex, he’d blink, confused, as his partner pulls their mouth away from his member. Questioning the sudden pause and emptiness, his partner would remind him of their little agreement. Realizing what he’d nodded to previously, he’d reluctantly sink back into the rough toying with his body, pleasure making him desperate, frantic for release.

## Akira Kunimi

After hearing such an unexpected request from his s/o, he’d smirk, laughing uncontrollably and after a few moments of consideration, he’d agree. Having never experienced the true feeling of helplessness, of being languidly toyed with, he’d bite his lip, close his eyes tightly, and attempt to hold onto the bits of pleasure his partner was letting him have. Savoring each jolt sinfully, overshadowed by tenderness and sudden roughness, his moans would echo and bounce against the walls. His partner’s purrs against his neck would make him rasp out the most animalistic noises. After his first shameful, “Please,” his partner would be more than satisfied and would let him come messily, let his nails dig into their shoulders.

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: how would the seijou boys react to orgasm denial?? (like would they accept it, beg, turn the tables on their s/o)
> 
> Credit: Admin Oishi

## Tōru Oikawa

In an attempt to accept his partner’s request, he’d give an almost sincere half-smile, but with eyes already glazed over with unmistakable lust, and give them the lightest of kisses down the nape of their neck, whispering almost inaudible, “Yes”’s. Unfortunately, after experiencing the constant, mind-numbing torture of not being able to come as smoothly as before, he’d grow unbearably impatient, turning dominant, craving the sight of his s/o hips bucking instinctively into his, their teary eyes, and their scattered breaths. He’d pin his s/o’s wrists together because he wasn’t the type to resort to giving his partner the pleasure of seeing him whimpering and pleading. He’d much rather savor the delectable sight of his partner squirming at his touch, obscenely laid out like a feast underneat him, with each crack and stutter in their begging voice nipping at his self-control.

## Issei Matsukawa

Reluctantly, he’d accept. Having never experienced orgasm denial before, he wasn’t sure if he’d let his partner have such overwhelming control over his body. He won’t be begging and whimpering until his most desperate moments, he’d become frustrated, sighing and grumbling at the continuous torment. He’d cope in his own way, biting at his partner’s collarbone, clenching the silk blankets, muttering curses.  

## Takahiro Hanamaki

If his partner requested, he’d act very indifferent. At  _first_. Eventually, he’d get used to the agony of his partner toying with his body, finding all the sensitive spots that’d make him squirm. Holding back his moans, he’d bite his lip, look away from his partner’s lustful gaze so he’d last a few seconds longer. He’d accept it willingly, suffering in bliss and mind-numbing torture.

## Hajime Iwaizumi

Iwaizumi would seem shocked at his partner’s request. Swallowing dryly, there’d be a slight pause, the air heavy with anxiousness. With a husked voice, he’d mutter in agreement, willing to experiment. Despite this shy response, he’d eventually be slamming his fists on the wall, clutching his partner’s hair too tightly in frustration and turn the tables around, breathing out,  _“Your turn,”_  into his partner’s neck, savoring the sight of them shivering underneath him.

## Shigeru Yahaba

He’d be reluctant, unwilling, and would attempt to convince his partner that he wasn’t really into “this sort of thing.” The truth was, he was afraid. His s/o would sense his confusion and unease, nudging their face under his chin, where it fit almost perfectly into the dip of his shoulders, planting light kisses on his taut skin. His partner would find ways to convince him, nudging his growing erection with their knee, fingers traveling lightly against his biceps, biting his lower lip. There was no way Yahaba-kun would be able to refuse now.

## Shinji Watari

He wouldn’t like his partner dominating him, he’d much rather deny his partner of  _their_  orgasm. He’d much rather savor the sight of his partner, after constant torment, eyes tearing up with desperation. He’d much rather watch as he finally grants his s/o their wish, watch as their eyes roll back, as their hips obscenely arch into their crest, stunning them, prickling skin with bones going limp. He’d much rather have that.  

## Yūtarō Kindaichi

Looking up timidly into his partner’s eyes, clouded with lust, he’d become entranced. He wouldn’t realize what they were requesting, and without disagreement, he’d nod slowly, unaware of what he was truly in for. Thinking it was their regular, heated sex, he’d blink, confused, as his partner pulls their mouth away from his member. Questioning the sudden pause and emptiness, his partner would remind him of their little agreement. Realizing what he’d nodded to previously, he’d reluctantly sink back into the rough toying with his body, pleasure making him desperate, frantic for release.

## Akira Kunimi

After hearing such an unexpected request from his s/o, he’d smirk, laughing uncontrollably and after a few moments of consideration, he’d agree. Having never experienced the true feeling of helplessness, of being languidly toyed with, he’d bite his lip, close his eyes tightly, and attempt to hold onto the bits of pleasure his partner was letting him have. Savoring each jolt sinfully, overshadowed by tenderness and sudden roughness, his moans would echo and bounce against the walls. His partner’s purrs against his neck would make him rasp out the most animalistic noises. After his first shameful, “Please,” his partner would be more than satisfied and would let him come messily, let his nails dig into their shoulders.


	24. Asahi Headcanons

  * Asahi is really thirsty for cuddles-there’s no getting around that. He secretly likes to be the little spoon, but there’s nobody tall enough that he can curl into them properly, so he settles for the position of big spoon (at least he’s getting the cuddles). 
  * He loves hot showers, a lot. He’s the guy who can shower with near-boiling water and not feel a thing, which is why he’s either forced to shower last, or to get up ridiculously early so that the hot water isn’t entirely gone when the next person wants to shower. 
  * He gets horrible bedhead on mornings, and it takes him maybe an hour or so to get his hair in order. He’s also the guy that uses conditioners and shampoos-the special, probably expensive kind-to keep his hair soft and healthy. His hair is super important. 



**NSFW**

  * He avoids eye contact during sex and foreplay; he gets flustered easily, and it’s easy to break the mood for him if he feels too self-conscious, but otherwise he’s super attentive to his s/o’s needs and always makes sure they’re satisfied before he is
  * If someone were to talk dirty to him, he’d be incredibly flustered but also incredibly turned on-it’s not something that he’d ever advertise that he enjoys, as it’s a well-guarded secret, but his s/o has made him cum /just/ from the dirty talk before
  * Also if his partner were to grab his hair, maybe pull it roughly, that sort of thing? He’d absolutely love that. He keeps it loose in sexy situations just for that reason-but again, he wouldn’t tell anyone that he enjoys it. 




	25. Bokuto/Reader, in a closet

_Squeak._

_Squeak._

_Squea_ -

The sound of his teammates’ sneakers hitting the gym floor, their motivating yells at eachother, their laughs, were muffled by the storage room door.

Bokuto swallowed, drinking in the sight of you, your cheeks heating up from his  gaze.

“H-hey, maybe we shouldn’t be here…” you whispered anxiously, “Let’s go home first, hm?”

He stepped closer, heat emanating from his body, his jaw tightening. He licked his lips. Leaning his head, angling mere centimetres from your ear, you felt his hot breaths tickling your neck.

“Only for a little bit…” he cooed, voice dripping with honey, filling your head with want.

You nudged your head, feeling the softness of his feathery hair. “But Bokuto…” you murmured, gradually losing the will to deny him.

He let wisps of kisses travel down the nape of your neck, making your breaths stutter, shallow gasps blowing at his hair. He bit down on your collarbone suddenly, forcing your hips to grind against his and sink underneath his overwhelmingly heated body. Lapping at your reddening skin, he places you on top of the pile of mats and slips you out of your loose shirt.

His lips never left yours, the wet heat of your tongues gliding against each other. His fingers played with the hooks of your bra, getting more desperate with each second. When he finally slipped the hook off, he throws it, rashly, at the wooden floor. His lithe fingers trailed from your jawline to your neck, sliding around your collarbone, gently…. _gently_ ….and abruptly flicking at your right nipple, sending a jolt down between your legs, making your thighs quiver. He bit down at your bottom lip, enjoying your reaction. His lips traveled the same path as his fingers and softly, nudged at your other nipple. He nipped at it lightly, tongue swirling around it, making you shiver underneath him.

“Bokuto!” you rasped out.

_**Squea-** _

The two of you froze as the squeaking of sneakers outside stopped.

“Alright, boys! Five minute water break! Towel down, get a drink, freshen up and come back to your previous positions in exactly  _five_ minutes!” the coach’s demanding voice filled the gym room, making its way underneath the slips of the storage room door.

_“Shit.”_

Bokuto looked from the door and back to you, his shocked eyes filling with excitement.

He grinned.

Roughly pulling down your shorts as he kicked off his own, his arousal poked from beneath the thin lining of his boxers, nudging your inner thigh.

You hooked your legs around his waist, body pleading to have him closer. He nipped, sucked, and licked at your nipples. Pleasure throbbed overwhelmingly, warmth pooling at your stomach.

The storage room door  _shook_.

Someone was trying to open it.

_Knock-knock._

“Hello?” It was Akaashi.

Bokuto turned to the door, eyes wide.

_“Is anyone in here?”_

Your throat suddenly became dry. 

You heard the coach faintly answer Akaashi, “It’s probably Bokuto masturbating in there, it’s best to just…let it slide.”

The entire team’s guffaws filled the gym, their mockery bouncing off the walls. Akaashi’s steps became fainter as he walked away from the storage room door in disgust.

Both of you exhaled. You laughed nervously, “Haha…this is  _bad_ , maybe we should get home, actual-”

Bokuto placed a finger on your lips.

_“Where were we?”_

He purred, lips gliding around your stomach, your arousal pulsating as he took hold of his erection, nudging, teasing you, poking at your wet underwear.

“Ohoho _ho_ … _someone’s_  excited,” Bokuto panted. “You still want to go home?”

You bit your bottom lip as you shuffled out of your underwear, a trail of liquid sticking to it. Leaning back, you let Bokuto’s gaze travel up and down your body.

He gulped, nudging your bare entrance, his tip languidly teasing your entrance as he bit his lip. You arched back instinctively as he flicked his erection at your clit, each jolt making you hold your breath. Stunned with the repetitive motion, your skin prickled. Clutching at the mats beneath you, he propped your legs up, exposing your glistening arousal. He leaned down, still holding your legs up, and  _licked_. 

“Ah!” you gasped out, as you took hold of Bokuto’s hair, nails raking.

He dipped his tongue into your slit. Feeling your thighs quiver from under his hands, he took initiative to keep going.

_Faster._

He lapped at your wetness, and with each slap of his tongue, a slick noise subtly filled the small, increasingly hot and heavy room.

Reaching the brink of your arousal, pleasure so close to peaking…

He stops.

You exhaled sharply in frustration.

He rose, licking your wetness off his lips, and rubbed his chin. He propped his almost painfully hard erection into your entrance, with just the tip prodding inside.

“Ah,  _fuck.”_  He grunted, voice dipping a husky tone.

You clenched your teeth as he thrust into you, filling you, as he exhaled shakily. You let out some curse, and with a raspy, stuttering breath, pulled your hips up, taking him fully. He sank down into you, groping your hair, balling it in his fists.

“C-can I move?” he whispered desperately, his hot breath pricking at your neck.

You nod, and with that he slid out a bit,  _slow_ , almost lazily, and suddenly thrust in hard. With each grinding thrust, each grunt, as numbing friction clouded your heads, wet, sloppy sounds filled the room. You clutched his hips, pulling them into you to make his thrusts deeper, faster. Bokuto buried himself inside you, your heat making him bite down on your neck.

You yelped, the subtle pain passing as he set a rhythm, a repeating tempo his hips acquired. Panting, shallow breaths inhaling heavy air, he snapped, slamming deeper, making your thighs shake and toes curl.

Losing his rhythm, desperate for release, he pounded. You felt his member pulsate inside you as your eyes rolled back. Groaning, his thrusts became sloppy, legs shaking with throbbing bliss.

“Shit… _shit_ , I’m coming,” his voice cracked, his body tensed. He pumped into you one last time, thrusting as deep as he could before his hot seed spurt inside you. With this, you felt yourself come as well, shuddering as your orgasm blinded you, the plateau of your pleasure reaching its height, white filling your vision.

Gripping.  _Gripping_.

Grip the sheets. 

Your breathing stopped as your lips opened to make a sound, but all that left you were silent screams as your orgasm filled you, riding you out with each pulse.

“Mmm!!” Bokuto bit your shoulder.  _Hard_. The sharp feel of his teeth made you groan, as the wet slip of his lower lip trembled. 

As the throbs of pleasure stuttered through your bodies, he flopped onto you, exhaling with the relief that came with his release. His forehead was damp with sweat, fingers running through his sweaty hair.

_The door shook again._

You turned around, body heavy from the sex. “Fuck, fuck,  _fuck_ …” The both of you struggled to put your clothes back on.

_The door creaked open slowly as light flashed the room._

_Akaashi’s eye peeped in._

“ _Ah_ , I knew it.”

 

 


	26. Yandere!Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request: If you don't mind... Nsfw for Yandere Kuroo? (Oh my gosh I'm so embarrassed >.<)  
> Credit: Admin Oishi

The air’s been feeling a bit eerie lately, a little colder, more wistful than usual. Kuroo was being the sweet dork he always was but… _something_  hasn’t felt right. The feeling creeping at the pit of your stomach was eating you away.

_Ping._

Message: Kuroo: 4:35AM:  _Hey~ How come you’re still online? I miss you. D:_

Well, every time your phone was on, you were logged onto Messenger, and you’ve been watching your favourite shows on your phone. Time flew, but as of now, you felt your eyes beginning to droop. The darkness of your room made you drowsy. You struggled to form words on your phone.

Reply Message: 4:40AM:  _Watching my shows~_

_Ping._

Message: Kuroo: 4:40AM:  _Oh… Oh yeah~ I almost forgot. I saw you at my university yesterday?_

_Pi-_

Unread: Message: Kuroo: 4:41AM:  _Who were those people you were with?_

_Pi-_

Unread: Message: Kuroo: 4:42AM:  _Hey, are you there? Why aren’t you answering?_

_Ping._

* * *

_~The Next Morning~_

A loud knock on your front door woke you up. You glanced at the time:

_7:10AM_

_This better be good._

You shuffled to the bathroom to wash your face with some cold water to help you fully wake up and brush your teeth.

_*KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK*_

“Hold on! I’ll be there in a sec!!” You yelled, startled, with bubbling toothpaste dripping down your chin. You gurgled and rushed downstairs to open the front door.

Kuroo.

He was leaning on one side, elbow propped up, with a strange, almost terrifying, angry…

_Smile?_

“ _Good morning,”_  Kuroo murmured in your ear. You were still a bit dizzy from just waking up and suddenly running downstairs. Your head spun along with the husky voice that rumbled in your ear.

“Hey…how come you’re here so early?” you questioned him suspiciously.

He squinted at you, momentarily losing his sweet demeanour and walked closer towards you. He cornered you to the wall next to the door and with one hand, slammed the door. The abrupt noise made you flinch.

“K-kuroo? What’s wrong?” You squeaked, your creeping suspicions replaced by bellowing fear. Your heart sank, palms cold, a bead of sweat formed at the nape of your neck.

_You were definitely awake now._

He grabbed your shoulder with a grip that’s likely to leave deep, purple bruises.

You yelped, “Ghh, that..hurts!”

“I won’t ask again,” his positioned himself dominantly, his tall figure hovering over you with peering eyes. “Just  _tell_ me…” a mix of desperation and authority in his voice and tilted his head as if to kiss you, but you’ve never been more terrified. “…Who were you with?”

You began to shake, tremors in your hands visible as you cowered, back sliding down on the wall and hitting the cold, callous tile floor.

He kneeled and gripped your chin, positioning your face so you’d be at eye-level.

“P-please, Kuroo, I was just trying to find you so I asked people if they knew you… “ You whimpered, squeezing your eyes shut, willing away the sweet,  _sweet_  illusion of Kuroo that usually handled you with utmost care, the Kuroo that gave you the gentlest of caresses. You could almost feel it, the gentle runs of his fingers stroking your hair now puling at it.

“Don’t lie to me,” tears pricked at Kuroo’s eyes, “ _Don’t_.”

He furiously began to unbutton your top with his other hand, with his knees straddling your hips, your small figure appearing frail underneath him.

“Wait, Kuroo I-“ the desperation in your pleading voice was clear.

He leaned, lips subtly caressing your cheek, smoothly traveling to the sensitive part of your ear.

“You’re  _mine_.”

He bit down, forcing you to hit his chest instinctively with your free hand. He grimaced and grabbed your wrists, pinning them over your head. The throbbing pain in your ear pounded at you, making your head spin. He smoothly dragged his tongue over the slight blood that dripped down your nape, you shudder.

Eyes widening with malevolent gleam, he cooed, “I love you.. _._ and  _I’ll_  be the only one who’ll touch you like this. _”_

The sick feeling growing in your stomach was replaced by strange, ragged warmth as Kuroo kisses you, hard, bittersweet and long, biting at your lower lip. He keeps hold of your wrists with one hand and unbuttons your top off of you, throwing it behind him, you taut skin exposed like a feast, ready for him to devour. He licks his lips as you struggle, legs kicking furiously.

Holding down your legs with his knee, he whispered, nudging your shoulder with his nose. “Please…don’t you love me? You do, right?” he lifted his head, gaze turning sweet. His grip on your wrists loosened, blood suddenly rushing to your palms, leaving a tingling sensation.

“You’re still mine, aren’t you?”

Your heart thudded as you watched the gentleness spread in his eyes. Wrapping your arms around his neck, feeling his hair tickled the sides of your cheeks, you nodded.

“I always will be.”

He smiled, body relaxing, and caught a glimpse of the congealed drips of blood from your ear. Eyes widening, he was suddenly aware of his actions. Regret flooded his dark, hooded eyes. Kissing you with the lightest wisps of his lips, he murmured soft apologies.

“It’s okay, it’s alright…”you cooed into his raven hair.

He smiled at you, stroking your jawline, neck, tracing your collarbone. “Mmm…I’ll make you feel better…” his soft whispers muffled as he trailed his lips down from your chest to your navel. Spreading your legs gently, he looked up, “Do you have any lube?”

“Yeah, it’s in my room…”

“Alright,” he lifted your exposed body into his arms, smoothly, effortlessly, “Up you go.”

He carried you upstairs end let you down onto the bed, pausing to savour the obscene way your body was sprawled out on the sheets. You looked away, embarrassed, cheeks red as he grabbed the lube on the countertop. Propping his elbows on both your sides, he kissed your chest, lips gliding down onto your nipple and abruptly sucking; Your knees bucked and you dug your nails on his bare back. He worked his tongue, playfully flicking at you, pleasure rushing down beneath your stomach.

Pouring a bit of lube onto two fingers, he curved them into your entrance, making you bite back a moan. Hips arching with your walls that clenched around the repeating motion of his lithe fingers, you sputtered out his name. Pausing, he rose up and licked your wetness off his fingers.

“Gimme a second,” he muttered with a devious grin on his face, eyes glinting mischievously.

He reached down under the bed and pulled out a pair of hand cuffs covered in soft fur.

“Can we use this?”

A bit hesitant, you nodded slowly and he took hold of both your wrists and placed the handcuffs on them. The fur tickled you a bit. He placed your arms so they were behind you, leaving you vulnerable and helpless.

He smiled playfully, “Now you can’t leave me.”

He pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, and began pumping himself, the friction making him throw his head back. As he swallowed, you watched his Adam’s apple move up and down his throat. You squirmed, your arousal anxious for him. His member slicked up the faster he pumped. He rose and propped his knees between the sides of your arms, his pelvis sticking up to your mouth, slightly nudging your lips with his erection.

“ _Suck_.”

Opening your mouth to take him slowly, he inhaled sharply and grunted, cupping your cheeks with his hands, as he felt the wet heat of your mouth engulf him. He grinded, rutting his hips to the sweet,  _sweet_ , friction of the insides of your hollowing cheeks. Sloppily, you bobbed your head onto his hard-rock member and flicked your tongue on his tip. He tensed up, thighs bucking and knees giving in, and pulled his member from your mouth slowly, holding back his orgasm.

Lips stained with his pre-cum, you looked up at him, “What’s wrong?”

“ _Ah_ , this won’t do…” he remarked, positioning his knees before your hips, keeping your thighs spread.

Exhaling, he propped his member, with the tip nudging at your entrance, circling around it’s dampness before his hips curved in slowly. Your arousal engulfed him, took him in smoothly, making him shudder as you pulled your hips up to angle with his. His hips rutted; the friction forcing a moan out of your lips. Pulling out slowly, with only the tip still inside, he suddenly slams into you, making the bed rock and creak in rhythm to each of his desperate thrusts. Pounding into you, obscenely wet sounds reverberated throughout the rooms, echoing in your ears. Muscles clenching, thighs tensing up, your nails instinctively dug into his back, making him grunt, snapping his pelvis deeper into you, tempo speeding up.

You struggled to form coherent words, gasping out a mixture of curses and his name. You felt hot cum bubbling from his tip as he lost his rhythm, his hips stuttering out his orgasm as his lips meshed with yours messily. You felt him spurt inside you, white-hot cum pooling inside you, filling you up. Your thighs shivered involuntarily as you breathed an almost inaudible, “Kuroo,” into the nape of his neck. Orgasm shuddering throughout your body, numbing your mind and pulsing, travelling to the very tips of your toes; You exhaled, dissolving, drowning in pleasure.

Flopping down next to you, you heard Kuroo’s smile form his voice as he kissed your cheek lazily, ”I’m so happy you’re mine, I’m sorry about before …” he shook his head,”I don’t know what came over me…” He wrapped his damp arms, sweaty from the sex, around you, clutching onto you like you were the only thing that ever mattered to him. Smiling as you nuzzled his arms,  he whispered  soft apologies accompanied with the softest of kisses on the back of your neck and with that, the both of you gradually drifted to wondrous, blissful slumber.


	27. Yukata Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: gf wore a summer yukata for the first time and it suddenly went loose infront of the boys/before they leave the house, how would kuroo, tanaka, aki (tsuki bro), chikara and ushijima react? lol
> 
> Credit: Admin Oishi

## Kuroo:

Kuroo would  _stare_ , unintentionally, unaware that he was gawking at his s/o. Embarassed, he’d clear his throat awkwardly like the cute dork we all know him to be, and look away immediately, glancing at the plain floor. There would be a pause, the sound of hesitation ringing in his ears. His s/o would fix their yukata but one shoulder’s sleeve would still be a bit off, the cloth rumpled, and he’d smooth it out with his hand, as if by instinct. His s/o would look up at him, noticing the rosy blush that flooded his cheeks. 

Of course, he’d play the suave, cool guy and pretend to brush it off, when in fact, the image of his s/o’s bare neck, shoulders and back would be imprinted permanently in his mind; He wouldn’t be able to  _stop_ thinking about it, using that image to get himself off that same night. 

## Tanaka:

 _Oh, no._  

This little incident would activate Tanaka’s inner demons, he’d clutch onto himself, wrapping his own arms around him to restrain himself because he knows he’ll get slapped again if he even  _thought_  about trying anything rash again. Which he did. The moment repeated itself in his head, over and  _over_ again.

He might even develop a yukata fetish. 

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

## Akiteru:

Akiteru would be super dramatic about it, as if just glancing at his s/o would be equivalent to violating her. He’d be a stuttering mess, blabbering apologetically how he should’ve bought her a smaller sized yukata, unecessarily blaming himself. His s/o would shut him up, placing a finger to his lips, making him swallow, Adam’s apple visibly dropping down. 

## Chikara:

All gentleman-like, he’d look away properly, calm, hiding his nervousness gracefully, even though the pitter-patter of his heart drummed against his chest. He’d offer help, murmuring quiet compliments about how glowy and _smooth_ their skin looked. 

_*insert awkward pause*_

After realizing how dirty what he said might’ve sounded, he’d choke on his own breath, fake-coughing it off to break the silence. 

## Ushijima:

Ushijima is very slow when it comes to this. He wouldn’t have the slightest idea what to do, or say, so he’d keep quiet, the only expression of surprise visible on his face was in his eyes, which only widened a bit. His s/o would quickly pull up the yukata over their shoulders, blushing furiously. Only then, would he blush as well, covering his mouth with his hand, taking in the unexpected sight. While his s/o shamefully holds up her yukata, he’d take out the pin holding up some of her hair and fix the yukata for her, bodies much too close. He’d appear very focused on fixing her clothes, when, actually, he was only just focused on trying not to appear nervous in fro


	28. Ukai/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: UKAI KEISHIN X READER PLEASE [this guy needs some lovin' (but one where you're close to his age coz being in high school/college would be weird)]. An established relationship would be nice, like when he comes home after a long week of training with the boys and you do the do (yes, "I miss you" sex). I tried to make it as specific as possible hahaha. Also, I love love love the blog and I wish you the best of fortunes :D ~
> 
> Credit: Admin Rikka

“Ukai!” you greet him with a hug brimming with excitement-it’s been a long week while he was at the training camp, and you’ve missed him (and the mind-blowing sex you two always have) with an omnipresent ache. “How was the camp?”

“Not a complete waste of time,” he replies grudgingly, but you can see the proud smile on his face and the hopeful gleam in his eyes beneath the veneer of exhaustion on his face. “They’re in good shape, I think, for the next tournament. How was home?”

“Lonely,” you admit, biting your lip. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” he murmurs, and it’s perfectly natural that he leans down to connect your lips, smirking into the kiss as you immediately deepen in, sliding your tongue against his. “And,” he breaks the kiss to scoop you into his arms, eliciting a soft noise of surprise, “I missed  _this._ ”

“Oh,” you say, your throat suddenly dry as arousal gathers hot and heavy within you; he’s kicked the bedroom door open, bags forgotten in the corridor. “I definitely missed that part. Worst part of you being away, actually.” 

“Trumping running the store by yourself, on top of work?” he raises an eyebrow, setting you down on the bed with the sort of gentle reverence you’d never expected but instantly loved. 

“I’m hoping that you’ll make it up to me,” you reply with a wink, looping your arms around him and giving a firm tug, pulling him right down on top of you. 

“You know I will, dearest  _wife_ ,” he emphasizes the last word as he ducks in for another searing kiss, the flutter of desire bursting into something more. You slide your hands under his shirt, fingers tracing the body you already know so well-how could you forget it, after all, when you’ve been together for years? 

“Good,” you whisper hungrily into the kiss, breaking it to nibble delicately on his defined jawline. A low rumble builds in his chest as you move lower, pausing to leave a hickey on his collarbone-you know every single sensitive spot on his body, just as he knows yours. 

“Hold on,” he leans back, and you narrow your eyes at him, impatient at the interruption, though you certainly appreciate the expanse of lightly tanned skin and  _very_  defined muscle that’s exposed as he hastily pulls his shirt over his head.

“Much better,” you nod approvingly, moving to take off your own T-shirt; well, not technically yours, since you borrowed it from Ukai. 

“Let me,” he smiles, and you slowly raise your arms above your head, letting out a small gasp as his hands skim the soft skin of your stomach, up to your breasts and your arms, the shirt sliding off easily under the guidance of his calloused hands. The shirt discarded over the edge of the bed-normally, you’d protest, but now you really can’t bring yourself to care-, they ghost over you before tugging your panties off. 

“And you’re still somewhat dressed,” you narrow your eyes, gesturing to his sweatpants and the boxers that lie underneath, their waistband barely visible. “Off they go, too.” 

“In a hurry, are we?” he raises an eyebrow, and you immediately miss his touch, though your eyes are trained on every inch of skin he reveals painstakingly slowly, teasing you as your anticipation builds. 

“I missed you,” you reply frankly, leaning up to press kisses against his jaw; light, chaste things that turn to open mouthed kisses trailing down his body to his waiting erection, jutting proudly from between his hips. 

“Show me how much?” he asks, face flushed and voice husky. You chuckle lowly in response, flicking your tongue over the head, drinking in the low moan he lets out. 

“With pleasure,” you purr, a hand lazily stroking along his shaft, your tongue solely focused on the tip-for now; you taste the salty, slightly bitter tang of pre-cum already beading from it, licking it up as if it’s the most delicious thing you’ve tasted. You’ve missed how well he fits in your mouth, the veins along the underside of his dick, the slight upward curve of it, and your tongue laves along each and every one of those; you’ve missed how he always moans, a rumble deep from his throat, when you suck at that spot just beneath the head. 

Slowly, you start to take him into your mouth, stretching your jaw wide, a hand on his hips and the other teasingly cupping his balls. You give a light suck, hollowing out your cheeks and bobbing your head; nothing too fast, yet, neither of you are as young as you used to be, and you want this to last. 

“Please,” he murmurs, your name a breathy whisper on his lips. “More~” 

You shiver at the plea, the note of sheer desperation in his voice, and oblige happily, setting a faster pace. You love the slick slide of him inside your mouth, the way you can feel every inch of him as you take him in entirely, the head bumping along the back of your throat briefly. And you never take your eyes off of his-seeing his face as he edges closer to coming undone, well, that’s unbelievably hot. His face is flushed, his lips slightly parted and his muscled chest heaving with the shallow breaths he takes, and he’s looking right back at you, pupils blown wide, with a gaze of lust and adoration.

  _I love you_ , you think, though you can’t quite say it with your mouth otherwise occupied. You pull back, reluctantly, as he shakes his head, your tongue licking a stripe right back up to the head.

 “I want to be inside you,” he gives you a lazy smirk, a hand catching yours and pulling you back to him. “I want to have you screaming my name, knowing that you’re mine, just like I know that I’m yours. I want to show you how much I missed  _you._ ”

 “I hadn’t fini-ohh~,” your protest-half-hearted to begin with-trails off into a moan as a hand slides between your legs, a finger circling your clit, another just teasing your slick entrance. “Sneaky…”

 “I’ve got to get the upper hand somehow,” he winks at you, withdrawing both fingers. “Though I see that you’re plenty ready for me.”

 “A girl gets lonely without her husband,” you smile back, wrapping your arms around him and drawing him in for another kiss-this one slow and soft and smoldering with promise.

 “And a guy gets lonely without his wife,” he mumbles into the kiss, the words falling against your lips, as he shifts, his erection  _just_  resting against your slick heat.

 “He’s taking it rather slow for being so lonely.” You roll your eyes, unable to wait much longer for him, and tilt your hips, spreading your legs for him. “And this girl is rather impatient.”

 “As am I,” his eyes darken, his gaze holding yours as he slides inside-a delicious stretch and sensation of fullness, of rightness. He lets out a low groan, burying his face in your shoulder; you can only shudder in pleasure, your own moan in harmony with his.

 “Just like that,” you encourage him as he starts to move, setting a slow, sensuous rhythm; you can feel every inch of him as he makes love to you, sheathing himself inside you completely before pulling all the way out, only to slide right back in. His fingers find your clit again, their rough pads like heaven on the sensitive spot, sending sparks of pleasure shooting through you. You can’t help but marvel at how perfectly your bodies fit together, at how amazing this feels, considerably better than the first time.

 “Hold on,” he pants, pausing to shift slightly to the right, hitting a spot inside you that makes you see stars, his thrusts providing a constant pressure against it. You moan, louder this time, wrapping your legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper with the new angle.

 “Yeess!” you cry out, feeling yourself getting closer and closer with every thrust, as his lips close around one of your nipples, teeth worrying at it slightly. He’s losing his rhythm, too, his movements growing rapid and erratic.

 “I’m ahh~ close,” he manages to get out, between a moan. You bite your lip, too far gone to speak, nodding in agreement; you can feel the pleasure cresting inside you, and all it takes is one last flick to your clit to push you over the edge, and you’re calling his name as you cum, tightening around him and arching your back in pleasure.

 A stuttered groan emanates from his lips, something you only hear distantly, and you feel his hips halt, him burying his cock inside you one last time as he cums. You hear his ragged breaths as he settles on the bed next to you, a warm arm gently tugging your boneless body closer, and lips pressing briefly against the top of your head.

 “Love you,” he murmurs into your ear, the words quickly swallowed up by a yawn.

 “You too,” you reply sleepily, curling into his touch.


	29. Headcanons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: How would Asahi+Iwaizumi+Kageyama react to their s/o being chubby and a lil insecure about it during their first time?
> 
> Credit: Admin Rikka

**Asahi**

Asahi would kiss every part of their body to show how much he loves it, he’d tell his s/o that he thinks they’re beautiful, would whisper it between kisses. He wouldn’t react outwardly beyond surprise; he’d immediately form the goal of getting them to relax. He’d make them laugh, feel comfortable; if they’re ticklish, he’d make them giggle when he kisses those spots-he wants his s/o to be comfortable around him, and confident that he loves them. He’d take his time to make sure his s/o was okay, always asking for permission in a soft, husky voice before he does anything. He’d take things slowly, too, drawing out the foreplay to make sure that they enjoy themselves and want more. At the end, he’d pull them close to him, and whisper how much he adores them, and how beautiful he finds them, for some post-coital cuddling. 

**Iwaizumi**

He’d notice if they were shy, or uncomfortable, almost immediately, and would stop and ask why; when the insecurity is explained, he would look them dead in the eye and list all the reasons why he thinks they’re absolutely perfect, completely seriously. Sure, he’d be surprised and a little bit upset to hear it, but he wouldn’t show that; he knows that’s not what they need. He’d make sure that they felt good about themselves before he continued with anything, and he’d make them promise to tell him if they ever felt like this again. He’d make love to them slowly, showing them that he loves them through actions and words. 

**Kageyama**

Kags would frown, and ask them, rather bluntly, what was wrong with them, because he couldn’t see anything bad at all. If they do manage to come up with something, he’d dismiss it completely and point out why he loved it so much. He’d seem angry at them, though, and would look at them (maybe glare, let’s be honest) until they stop speaking. He’d then tell them, very clearly, that they were dead wrong. He’d pay special attention to any parts of themselves they didn’t like, and would take his time to make sure that they understood just how much he loved them-though he wouldn’t say it outright. 

 **Bokuto** (from your second ask)

Bokuto would be completely shocked to discover this (and he wouldn’t notice it their discomfort at first, not until they told him to stop) and he’d immediately start rattling off everything he loves about them, his favorite things, and why he’s with them in the first place. This might ruin the mood for a moment, though, but he’d be completely focused on explaining to them why they shouldn’t feel that way. He’d slowly work at getting them back into the mood, though, with light, playful, and teasing touches, to show them that he very much desires them-he’d say it outright, too.


	30. Coitus Interruptus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Doing the do with gf, but the phone rings during? Lev, Bokuto, Daichi, Tanaka, and Iwa-chan
> 
> Credit: Admin Oishi

## Bokuto:

The obscenely wet sound of his s/o’s thighs slapping as they sank down onto Bokuto’s dick made him mutter a low curse, eyes clouding with the intensity of the pleasure. He watched in awe, mouth parted slightly, letting out stuttered breaths, as his length disappeared into her.  Riding him, her breasts bounced lightly with each pull of her hips. Her thighs visibly quivered as the continuous movement wore her muscles down. He held her cheeks, soft and plump, pushing and flowing with her mind-numbing rhythm, the lube from before, mixed with her wetness, dripping down onto his cock, slowly trailing onto his stomach.

“Like what you see?” his s/o panted breathily, giving him a half-smile, hips never slowing, twisting around him, the tip rubbing her inner walls.

Bokuto began rutting his hips up, in time with her pace, and grunted, “Oh, the view’s  _perfect_.”

A bright light flashed, accompanied by audible vibrations, from Bokuto’s cell. His s/o’s hips slowed, eyes darting from the phone to Bokuto, watching as the glinting mischief in his eyes spread to a smile. She gulped, knowing exactly what he was planning to do as he reached to grab his vibrating phone, placing the very tip of it right on her clit. The sudden vibrations echoed throughout her arousal, making her entire body shiver from just this light nudge.

”Ah,  _fuck_ …C-Christ, _Bokuto…”_ she mumbled, intoxicated with the feeling of arousal pooling, swirling around the depths of her  stomach, gripping her as she breathed low curses onto his chest, pelvis stuttering, shaking around him as she sank deeper, his dick nudging deep inside her.

The phone stopped vibrating after a couple seconds, her juices shamefully dripping from it. Bokuto laughed roughly, “I’m gonna need a new phone because of you…” Fluids dripped from her entrance, spilling onto the bed sheets. Without separating their hips, he fluidly flipped their positions, setting his s/o underneath him, then propped her right leg on his shoulder, fully exposing the place where they were joined. He snapped his hips, the angled friction emanating an ugly,  _wet_  sound, mixing harmoniously with her whimpers. Rolling his thrusts roughly, rubbing her insides with his length, she felt hot precum spill within her.

Her little  _Ah, Ah, Ah’s_ echoed in Bokuto’s ears; Her mewling and pleading made his head fuzzy as he tensed, thrusting sloppily in desperation as he neared his orgasm.

“F-faster, Bokuto…” she panted, breath tickling the small hairs of his neck.

Although he was losing control, he curved his hips deeper, taking up a new angle that took his  _entire_ length, her entrance sliding tenderly down the end of his almost painfully hard shaft. He tensed, giving her quick, deep thrusts.

She felt the sharp pang of his teeth grazing against her shoulder as he mumbled soft, stuttered curses. “Imf guhna  _cum_ -” He bit down onto her as he rode out his orgasm, his tip slamming hard into the deepest parts inside her. Hot cum filled her, dripping out from her entrance, trailing around his limping erection. He slid out of her entrance slowly and thrust shallowly, forcing aftershocks around his tingling muscles. The sweet mixture of feeling his warm seed dripping from her arousal and the last bits of friction he attempted to give you was the last push needed to spring her orgasm. Her inner walls quivered, thighs trembling as she held him, sweat sticking their skin together. Her entire body tingled, jerked, from between her legs, pulsing down to the very tips of her toes to the ends of her dainty fingertips.

Bokuto lapped at the reddening skin he bit, kissing it better as he whispered sweet nothings into his s/o’s ear, lullabies humming her to sleep. 

## Daichi:

“ _Ah, fuck!_ I’m comi-”cut short by his orgasm, flooding through him as he tensed, the pleasure overwhelming his body, making his hips rut one last time, his tip hitting her sweetest spot, the both of them shuddered as they came.

“Daichi!” voice muffled as she whimpered into his chest.

They both held onto one another, sticky with sweat, panting, beginning to finally breathe normally. He held her right hand as he flopped off to her side, bed creaking.

Sighing, savouring her seemingly perfect bliss, she started to say “I love yo-” cut off by Daichi’s cellphone, ringing obnoxiously loud under the infinite pile of blankets on the bed.

He groaned into the pillow, purposefully ignoring the call.

“ _Daichi Sawamura, I swear to fucking-”_

## Tanaka:

She slid her tongue expertly, flatly gliding its way from the bottom of Tanaka’s shaft and flicking lightly when it reached his tip, making him buck his hips in surprise.

“Ah _,_ right  _there_ …” he whispered in satisfaction as he threw his head back with closed eyes.

He watched intently as she bobbed her head, her lips making the most obscene sounds. Increasing her tempo, she took hold of the bottom half of his erection, pumping it in time with her mouth’s rhythm. She felt him tense around her, abdominal and thigh muscles visibly tightening.

He grunted, eyeing her with desperation in his eyes, “I-I’m gonna…”

_“You know what to do with that big fat butt~_

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle~”_

She paused, denying him his orgasm, as Jason Derulo’s hit song  awkwardly filled the room.

Her lips made a wet * _Pop*_  as she released his erection from her mouth. His cheeks flooded with red, embarrassed that his s/o heard that  _that_  was his ringtone, especially when he was about to come.

“I’m sorry about that…” He hid his face between his hands, not eager to see the disgusted grimace that was most likely on his lover’s face. His erection limped, arousal replaced by embarrassment and insecurity.

Instead of the expected scorn from his s/o, he felt smooth hands beginning to pump him again. He peeked at her, noticing her rolling her eyes at him.

“It’s not a big deal,” she laughed half-heartedly, “Let’s keep going, hm?”

“…I want to lick  _all_  the hot cum you spill off my lips,” she licked her lips deviously, letting him imagine  _exactly_ how she meant what she said.

Gulping, his member hardened again with her filthy words, although they weren’t nearly as obscene as the wet, sloppy sounds from her head bobbing up and down on him, his tip nudging the insides of her cheeks, rubbing against it. They continued like this, building sweet pleasure once more as Tanaka’s s/o willed herself to make him come, to fulfill her promises of letting his seed spill into her mouth, letting him find desperate release and let himself come undone before her.

## Lev:

Lips meshing together, tongues running over lips, and slight biting made Lev’s and his s/o’s lips a bit raw, reddened with tenderness. He let his s/o’s small figure climb on top of them, legs straddling his hips as they tilted their heads, leaning in once more for the kiss.

Ringing was heard, but Lev’s phone was nowhere in sight. Lips clicking as they separated, the incessant ringing bounced all over the room.

His s/o sat upright, lips pursing as she looked around for his phone. Lev blinked hazily, mind still foggy with arousal.

“Hey…It’s right here,” he fiddled under the extraneous pile of blankets and pillows scattered around the bed, throwing a pillow off the side of the bed in the process, and held up his phone, still ringing in his hand, now even louder, since it was no longer muffled.

“ _…_ Let’s turn it off, okay?” she whispered, leaning into his chest, nuzzling against his neck. As she reached to grab his phone, she held it too loosely and it fell from her grip, hitting the carpet floor.

She groaned and reluctantly rose up once more, determined to end this once and for all, and gracefully continue what they were doing. Legs stretching to get off from the bed and retrieve the phone, her curved, bare, butt was deliciously exposed in full view for Lev’s enjoyment. He smiled to himself, and gave in to his instinct, groping her bouncy, smooth skin. Yelping, she trips in surprise, face first into the carpet floor, simultaneously, and unknowingly, kicking the phone, which rang a second time once it was  under the bed.

She looked up at him, eyes peeking angrily from the side of the bed.

He lifted his arms up, feigning innocence, as if it was only natural to-

_Ring~Ring~Ring_

The faint sounds heard from under the bed were driving her to the point of insanity. She plopped down, nude and bare, and sat on the carpeted floor.

Lev gracefully took off the blankets covering him and proudly promised, “I’ll find it, don’t worry!” giving her his sweetest smile, eyes crinkling and all. He slid off the mattress, kneeling beside her, both of them now naked and exposed.

He ran to the other side of the bed, moving unabashedly without covering his genitals.

“Lev,  _please_ , “ she grumbled laying on the floor now, flopping around uselessly. She peered under the bed, eyes desperately searching for the damned thing. It lit up again.

_Ring~Ring~Ring_

“ _Ah_! I see it,” Lev exclaimed.

He reached around for it. Even his long, lithe arms took more than a while to finally grab the phone, the ringing finally stopped when he did. When he stood up to turn off the phone, he found his s/o turned the other way, embracing a pillow instead of him,  _sleeping._

## Iwa-chan:

“Don’t be nervous,” Iwaizumi whispered smoothly into the taut skin of his partner’s inner thighs, lips ghosting over it, creating a trail of goose bumps. “ _Relax_.”

Feeling light-headed, she leaned her weight onto her hands, sitting, angled and spread, on the side of the shelf. She eyed all the things rashly thrown off the shelf, the scatter of pens, piles of paper now on the floor. She suddenly felt a tongue flat on her entrance, warm and slippery. She yelped in surprise, and fumbled, nails raking through Iwaizumi’s raven hair. Feeling him flick his tongue at her clit, each slap of his tongue sending jolted through her spine, arousal teeming in the warmth that pooled in her stomach with each repeating motion of his tongue.

Iwaizumi’s phone buzzed in the jeans he slipped out of earlier. Groaning, he licked his lover’s wetness off of his lips, tongue gliding on his reddened bottom lip, and reluctantly reached for the back pocket of his jeans, leaving her to pant and shakily catch her breath. One hand still on her left thigh, he answered the call.

After a brief pause, he glanced at his s/o, “It’s Mr. Ichiro…”

 _‘Huh? Why would my boss be…,’_  she thought to herself.

She shook her head, “What? I’m  _naked_  right now … how can I talk to him seriously?”

“…He seems  _pretty_  mad, just talk to him,” He laughed at her grimace, handing her the phone with a somewhat mischievous glint in his eyes.

“H-hello, Mr. Ichiro, how are you? You needed something?” she asked, cringing, dreading to hear his nagging voice.

“Yes, I called you on your work phone but you didn’t answer,” his gruff voice made her ears prick with irritation. “I thought we talked about this already? Keeping in touch with the company despite it being your day off is necessary!”

“Y-yes, sir, I’m sorry!” she replied hastily. “This sort of thing won’t happen agai-“Voice cracking, she suddenly felt Iwaizumi’s fingers idly playing with her entrance, lithely spreading a bit of lube, slicking up her arousal.  

Iwaizumi looked up from hooded, lidded eyes, heavy with lust, and smirked at her. Lapping his tongue at her most sensitive spot, she yelped again, covering her mouth with wide eyes, realizing the moan she elicited might’ve reached Mr. Ichiro.

_‘Shit.’_

“Excuse me,  _what_  was that? Are you even listening to me?” the irritation in Mr. Ichiro’s voice rang in her ears.

Iwaizumi spit a little onto his fingers, adding onto the slick of the lube and inserted two fingers into her slit, gently rubbing her inner walls. “You  _really_  should answer him, you know,“ a sweet, dripping baritone laugh rumbling from his chest, which proved how he was obviously enjoying toying with his partner’s body.

“Y-yes…yes!” she gasped out as Iwaizumi continued rubbing the flat of his tongue on her clit, the repeating friction gripping at her, making the lightest of the hairs at the back of her porcelain neck stand. The combination of his fingers expertly rubbing her now slickened inner walls, and tongue flicking at her clit made her head spin, vision fogging as she gripped her phone tighter.  

“… _Ahem,_  well…” Mr. Ichiro seemed to realize what was going on, as Iwaizumi’s fingers’ slick sounds emanated throughout the room, “Just come to work thirty minutes earlier than usual tomorrow, you forgot to send back some files from last week.”

Teeth slightly grazing on her clit, fingers curving in as he increased his rhythm, she shivered, “ _Ah,”_ blinking a bit, “Y-Yes, definitely…I definitely w-will sir…”

* _Beep* *Beep* *Beep*_

Tongue delving into the fleshy pink of her arousal, Iwaizumi continues to grind his tongue against her, making her drop the phone, letting it bounce across the rumpled mess of silk sheets. He rose up, hovering over her, and pushed her lightly into the bed. He leaned into her like a beast, like an animal sniffing out their prey, and angled his head, nuzzling the nape of her neck with his slickened lips, damp with her wetness. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his length, pumping himself desperately. Hot breaths tickling his s/o’s chest, he nudged her entrance, tip gliding in smoothly because Iwaizumi’s tongue stretched her out  _just_  enough.

Still in disbelief of how her boss most likely realized what  _exactly_ was going on, she whispered breathily in Iwaizumi’s ear, “I swear…If I get fired… He hung up on me just now, you know that?”  

Sliding in the rest of his erection into her slowly, Iwaizumi felt her clench around him. He let out a low, guttural laugh, almost a growl, as he pushed inside her. The squelching sounds that echoed in the heavy, damp air made her nails dig into Iwaizumi’s back as he thrusted, slow and careful at first, but as pleasure flooded within him, raw instincts took over. Hips thrusting, pelvis rutting in an attempt to bring himself closer to his peak, he grinded his shaft against his s/o, rubbing upwards, angling himself so her clit made contact with his length whenever he pulled out.  

Tightly clinging onto Iwaizumi as the friction pooled into the accumunlating heat in her stomach, she squirmed, “ _Ah!”_  Iwaizumi’s thrusts numbing her, biting at her sanity. She wrapped her legs around him, knees locking their hips together, making his thrusts shorter and deeper.

The pressure against his erection, her walls contracting and convulsing around him, Iwaizumi grunted, muttering almost inaudibly, “ _Fuck…_ I’m coming-“

Snapping his hips into her one more time, shuddering as he came, he meshed their lips together messily, saliva dripping down his s/o’s chin. Hot seed spilling inside her, she came as well, vision turning white, muscles tensing, and pleasure releasing and pulsing throughout their bodies. They clung to each other, as if they had no intent of ever letting go, both riding out their orgasms together.

“Iwaizumi!” she exhaled, breath staggered on her lips as a dry, stuttered, whisper, letting her body loosen, the aftershocks of her orgasm occasionally making her shiver ever so slightly.

Their sweaty, heaving bodies stuck together, Iwaizumi’s arms wrapped around her with his head nuzzling her damp neck. He hummed as he listened to her slowing pulse. He kissed her lightly, and let himself drift to instinctual slumber, her fingers caressing his cheek idly.


	31. Iwa/Tsukki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: raw, animal-like sex scenario w tsukishima and iwa-chan? *prayer hands emoji*
> 
> Credit: Admin Rikka

“Iwaizumi,” he says coolly, caramel eyes iced over, head tilted ever so slightly to the side as he regards the approaching male, emerging from the shadows of the now-empty locker room. “You kept me waiting.”

“So?” Iwaizumi notes the displeasure in Tsukishima’s voice, takes a savage sort of satisfaction in it. The slant of his eyebrows, the downwards tilt of those lips-he prides himself in prying a reaction out of the other. Nothing pisses him off more than the apathetic façade Tsukishima puts on; that chilled disregard, those words sharpened to points carelessly dropped, the dull sheer over ever-watchful eyes.

“I don’t like waiting,” he remarks casually, sliding slim-fingered hands into the pockets of his jeans.

“So?” Iwaizumi repeats, a note of challenge entering his voice this time. “Something came up.”

At the smirk Tsukishima gives him, Iwa-chan instantly regrets his choice of words. Games like this, he’s not made for; a scowl pulls at his lips-he knows he’s lost this first step in their game.

“That’s not what I meant.” He curses the petulance in his voice, the utter lack of reaction from Tsukishima. He’s not like Oikawa, who reacts in abundance, though rarely genuinely, at the slightest provocation. He’s not like anyone else on Karasuno; they don’t feel the need to hide the passion in their eyes, the fear of never being good enough.

“I didn’t say anything,” Tsukishima replies, his lanky frame turning, long strides carrying him to the door. His movements are always efficient, economical. Not graceful by any means, but Iwaizumi has learned to find a particular kind of beauty in the arch of his back, teeth tugging at a flushed lip, the look in his eyes as he comes completely undone.

“You’re leaving?” he raises an eyebrow, making no move to follow him. Another unspoken rule in their unspoken game.

“There’s no reason to stay, anymore,” is casually called out over his shoulder as he leans against the frame of the gym door. “You should hurry, though, I need to lock up.”

“I’ll be a minute, I think I forgot something.” Lie. Tsukki’s eyes narrow, his eyebrows drawn down slightly-he knows.

“I’ll help you find it, can’t have you rooting through all our things, can we?” With a sigh, he breezes past Iwaizumi, who grits his teeth in frustration, and follows him, his sneakers squeaking on the laminated floors.

“Hurry up,  _Iwa-chan_ ,” Tsukishima turns, a smirk on his face-that damned smirk, taunting and overconfident. Iwaizumi snaps then, his eyes flashing dangerously as he drops the duffel bag slung over his shoulder and pins Tsukishima to the wall-his body hits it with a satisfying slam, his widening slightly and betraying his surprise.

But that smirk is still on his lips as if it belongs there, mocking him with an unspoken, ‘is that all?’

“My, look how angry you’ve gotten,  _Iwa-chan_.” Insolence drips from his every word, a smugness that belies the bored look in his eyes.  The way Tsukishima says his blasted nickname-nobody other than Oikawa dares to call him that-makes his blood practically boil.

“Stop pissing me off, then,” he grits out, his voice low, leaning in so his lips just barely graze the other’s ear.

“Make me.” Tsukishima laughs-fucking  _laughs_ , Iwaizumi can feel the shudder, the rise and fall of his chest as it brushes against his own. A noise rumbles up from his chest to spill from his lips, something akin to a growl, but it’s faded, distant, in comparison to the muffled sound of surprise Tsukki lets out as Iwaizumi crushes their lips together.

Their teeth clack together before they find a rhythm, with Tsukishima biting down on his bottom lip, and a sharp tang flooding both of their mouths, a flash of pain darting through his mouth. Iwaizumi presses their bodies flush together on the wall, leaving the other no room to move-he’s got one arm braced against his chest, the other easily tugging his belt free.

“Eager, aren’t we?” Tsukki turns his head, lips dark and swollen in the dim light of the locker room.

“You too,” Iwaizumi smirks now, rolling their hips together-Tsukishima is hard, his cock a pronounced bulge in his jeans, and he’s no better, aching with need.

“Let me go,” Tsukishima’s eyes darken, he licks his lips. A flicker of life. Iwaizumi’s smirk only widens as he pushes harder, enjoying the flash of anger that dances across the other’s expression.

“Make me,” he echoes, unable to stifle the low chuckle that leaves his lips. “Or you could do something for me.”

“I’ll be late for dinner,” Tsukishima states simply, blank expression firmly in place. “Though, you should have no problem finishing quickly, hm?”

“I’ll have to punish you for that smartass mouth of yours,” Iwaizumi glares at him, his lips trailing down to bite at the juncture of his shoulder and neck, hard enough to draw a gasp of pain blended with arousal from the other-and certainly hard enough to leave a mark the next day.

“If that’s all the punishment you can deal out, I won’t bother wasting my time anymore,” he drawls out, but makes no attempt to escape Iwaizumi’s grasp.

“We’ll have to make this quick-wouldn’t want little Tsukki to be late for dinner,” Iwaizumi catches his gaze and holds it, his tone mocking.

“You still haven’t let go of me,” he says, quirking an eyebrow.

“I don’t need to,” Iwaizumi leans back, flipping the other around easily, the side of his face pressing roughly against the wall.

“Going to fuck me against the wall? You’re a savage,  _Iwa-chan_.” Still teasing, still so damn cocky, even with his face in the wall and Iwaizumi pinning him down.

“You’re still pissing me off,  _Kei_ ,” he breathes into Tsukishima’s ear, his tongue darting out to lick at the shell. Iwaizumi loves the way he tenses beneath him, his breath catching in his throat. “But we already know you’re a slut for a bit of pain, right?”

The strangled moan that escapes Tsukishima is music to Iwaizumi’s ears.

“No need to be quiet either,  _Kei_. I’m going to make you scream,” he whispers, tugging his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion, the cloth pooling around Tsukki’s feet.

“I’d like to see you try,” Tsukishima hisses out, even as Iwaizumi kicks his own sweatpants off, his erection jutting proudly from his hips.

“Too bad you can’t see anything but the wall,” Iwaizumi bites out, pressing his fingers against the side of his face. “Suck.”

He struggles to hold in a low moan of his own when Tsukishima shifts, his bare ass brushing against Iwaizumi’s cock, his hot tongue obligingly curling around the three digits, coating them in saliva.

“If you didn’t have  _dinner_  to get to, I’d put that tongue of yours to better use,” he tells Tsukki, who gives his fingers one last, hard suck.

“I’m sorry I need to eat, then,” the sarcasm is practically dripping from his words, and Iwaizumi ignores his words, focusing instead on spreading his pert cheeks, roughly sliding his index and middle fingers into the waiting hole.

He adds a third when Tsukishima’s groan-pain and pleasure balanced evenly-is barely out of his mouth, spreading them inside him, stretching him quickly but efficiently. He frowns, rotating his fingers, pushing in further until-

“I-Iwaizumi!” His name is a gasp torn from the other’s throat, a victory in its own kind, the desperation clear in Tsukishima’s voice. Mercilessly, he presses against his prostate, Tsukki’s moans getting louder, a crescendo echoing through the empty space. Iwaizumi can’t wait anymore, he’s achingly hard, his cock dripping pre-cum already. He spits into his hand, once, then twice, slicking it over his erection quickly, his hand faltering in his impatience.

“Ready?” he asks, more a warning than anything else, as he yanks his fingers out, eliciting a whimper from Tsukishima.

“B-bring it on,” Tsukishima manages to get out, and Iwaizumi can see the flush painting his cheeks in the dim light, feel the beads of sweat dripping down his back.

He positions himself, slamming all the way in almost instantly, setting the pace as hard and fast. The tight heat grips him perfectly, and Iwaizumi’s low moan mingles with Tsukishima’s loud cry.

His free hand reaches up, his fingers carding through Tsukki’s hair almost tenderly, before sharply tugging his head back, dragging his teeth along the slender column of his neck. Tsukishima moans again, and Iwaizumi glances down to see his fist closed around his cock, pumping back and forth fervently.

“Nnh, dirty boy,” he groans out, thrusting into him, the sound of skin slapping against skin adding to the noises that filled the locker room.

Tsukishima’s only answer is a louder moan, and Iwaizumi moves faster now, his world narrowing to the slick slide of their bodies against each other, the sound of their moans, the strands of hair clutched between his fingers, and the waves of pleasure that crashed through him, more intense with each plunge.

“You’re going to scream my name,” he tells Tsukishima, his words punctuated by grunts and moans. “I’m going to make you scream my name as you cum, make you forget that stupid  _fucking_  smirk and the  _stupid fucking_ way you say my name-,”

“As if I would,  _Iwa-chan_ ,” he turns his head more, the angle now bordering on painful, eyes now molten with emotion and pupils blown wide. This, Iwaizumi grins wide, is why he does it.  _That_  look, the look he takes pride in drawing out, makes this entirely worth it.

“We’ll see about that,” Iwaizumi pants out, sheathing himself in Tsukishima one last time, crying out unintelligibly as he cums, spurting his seed deep inside the other.

Tsukki grits his teeth as he climaxes into his hand, his strokes stuttering to a stop as he lets out a low groan, the only verbal sign of his orgasm.

Iwaizumi blinks blearily, fatigue seeping into his limbs along with a post-coital haze; he ignores it in favor of pulling out with a wet pop, tugging his sweats back up to his knees and taking a step back.

“I guess you didn’t make me scream your name after all,  _Iwa-chan_ ,” Tsukishima smirks, bringing his cum-covered fingers up to his mouth and slowly licking them clean. “You lose.”


	32. Jealous Sex (Akiteru, Tsukki, Iwa-chan, Oikawa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

**Oikawa Tooru**

Oikawa dragged a finger down the curve of your jaw, his nail scraping the outline of the bone, a light flash of pain that contrasted the softness of his skin.

 “So,” he drawled, his finger coming to a rest on your lips, pressing against them with a  gentleness that belied the shadow in his eyes. “Those guys, over there, they paid an awful lot of attention to you, didn’t they?”

 You blinked, your lips parting, a puff of breath escaping them.

 “Shh,” he shook his head, an almost regretful air to the motion. “Dressed like that, I don’t blame them. Left just enough to the imagination, you know?” You cast your eyes to the left, where the fitted blue dress you’d worn on your earlier date had been discarded, near torn off your body as soon as the lock clicked shut to his bedroom.

 “Only, I don’t have to imagine.” His finger trailed down your body, now, sending shivers up your bare skin. “I know exactly everything about your body. What it looks like,” he paused, hungry eyes taking in every inch of you. “Where to touch it,” deft fingers pinched your nipple, a gasp of mingled pain and arousal wrenched from you. “What it wants,” his eyes met yours, a smirk curved onto his lips as his other hand cups your drenched sex, “and how to give it in the most… _pleasurable_  way.”

 A flash of heat seared through you as you held his gaze, your eyes wanting, pleading.

 “Don’t worry, love,” he chuckled darkly, thrusting two fingers into you, making your back arch as you fill the room with a desperate cry. “I’ll take good care of you, like nobody else ever will.”

 You moaned, though the sound went ignored as he lowered his head, his teeth dragging against the column of your throat, his fingers spreading wide inside you with a wet noise verging on obscene.

 “I’ll mark you as mine,” he murmured against your skin, each word tingling against your collarbone before the pain surged there, quickly followed by a hot, slick tongue and lips sucking just so to make the marks he liked to see decorating you.

 “I’ll make you scream for me,” Oikawa looked up at you, his smirk widening as he yanked his fingers out, your breath leaving your body in a desperate whimper.

 More pleasepleasemoremo-

 You did scream then as he thrust into you, a single, fluid motion to fill you up.

 “Just like that,” he panted, delighted in the result. He kept thrusting, roughly fingering your clit to push you over the edge, rolling it and twisting it between those lightly calloused fingers, sending jolts of pleasure shooting through you.

 Ohhh, yes, closesoclose-

 “They were imagining this, you know,” he remarked, his head ducking, teeth worrying at the blooming mark he left earlier. “Imagining they could fuck you like this, that you’d be all spread out and wanting beneath them. Imagining, imagining, imagining.”

 More, pleasepleaseI’msocloseI’mgonna-

 “But I don’t need to imagine,” Oikawa whispered against your skin, pressing your clit one last time. Too far gone to scream, the pleasure having stolen your voice, you shook beneath him, your mouth opening wide and your hands fisting in the sheets.

 “I don’t need to imagine, because I know.”

  **Iwaizumi Hajime**

“Don’t flirt with other guys,” Iwaizumi leaned against the door to your bedroom, his tall silhouette blocking the entryway entirely. “You’re mine, not theirs. I know you wouldn’t actually do anything, but it still bothers me. A lot.”

 “Sorry, I didn’t know,” you shrugged it off, continuing to undress, pulling your shirt over your head. “I won’t do it again, I promise. I didn’t think it’d bother you. Actually, it didn’t look like it bothered you at all…”

 “What do you mean by that?” he cocked an eyebrow, taking a step into the room now, coming to stand right behind you; you can feel the warmth emanating from his body.

 “Before we started dating, there were a lot of rumors,” you started to speak, your voice uncertain. “Rumors about you and Oikawa.”

 He was completely silent behind you.

 “And someone brought it up recently, that our relationship surprised them. And then they said that it was only so people didn’t think that you and Oikawa were, you know,” you continued, the words rushing out of you in a single breath. “And I wanted to make sure that I wasn’t getting played-if you were jealous, then-,”

 “I’m not using you as my beard,” he cut you off, ever blunt. “Why didn’t you just talk to me about it?”

 “I was…a bit scared of knowing the truth,” you mumbled, ducking your head in shame. “They just really got to me…”

 “Silly,” he chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head, his arms wrapping tightly around your bare torso. “You’ve had better ideas, but this definitely succeeded. Jealous, and a bit angry. Is that what you wanted?” Iwaizumi breathed the question into your ear, stepping forward once more, effectively pressing you against the wall.

 “Because you got it,” he leaned forward, sinking his teeth into your shoulder, lightly sucking on the spot as he slid your skirt and panties off easily. His erection pressed into the back of your thigh, hard and hot, and you let out a soft noise of pleasure, leaning into his touch.

 “Eager,” Iwaizumi noted, his voice rough, accompanied by the sound of a zipper being undone and a rustling of fabric-and his cock resting just against your sex. “Don’t worry, I love this,” he thrusted into you, sheathing himself entirely inside you, eliciting a long moan from your lips, “too much to be covering for a clandestine relationship with that idiot.”

 You opened your mouth to form a reply, but he’d set a brutal pace, and your sensitive nipples rubbed against the wall with every thrust; the only sound that came out was a wanton moan, long and loud.

 “Exactly,” he grunted, his toned, sweat-slick body pressing against your back, low groans of pleasure escaping his lips. He muffled them on your shoulder, his lips finding the same spot to suckle on, leaving a visible mark.

 “M-more,” you gasped out, loving the feeling of him filling you up.

 “Think you can take it?” he growled out, but he obliged, shifting his hips and the angle of his thrusts, pushing up deeper into you each time, the pace as fast as ever. You turned your head, catching a glimpse of his flushed face, eyes dark with lust and mouth slightly open, his breath coming in short, harsh pants.

 “I am, a-aren’t I?” you responded, the latter part of your answer trailing off into a moan, gaining a low chuckle from him.

 “S-shit,” he bit out, his movements shifting to a more frantic pace, pounding into you, leaving you helpless against the wall. “I’m gonna-,” the rest of his warning was swallowed by a groan, his thrusts coming to a halt as he pulled out of you before coming, dashes of heat hitting your inner thighs.

 “Let me take care of you,” Iwaizumi rasped out, and you sigh in relief as his hand slides between your legs, two fingers rubbing at your clit, three fingers inside you, crooked to press against your most sensitive spot.

 You climaxed with his name on your lips, your body slumping against the wall with the intensity of the orgasm, the only sound in the room your panting breaths.

 “I can’t believe people actually thought I was gay for that moron,” Iwaizumi mused, breaking the silence and gathering you up into his arms. “What a weird rumor.”

**Tsukishima Kei**

“What intentions did you have earlier?” Tsukki asked you, arching an eyebrow as he pulled out of you smoothly, leaving you empty and wanting.

 “W-what?” you managed to answer, frustration clouding your thoughts. You bucked your hips, a low, keening, whine leaving your lips in desperation.

 “You were flirting earlier,” he continued, his eyes distant and cold, as he looks down at you. “Which, while it may have been perfectly all right before we were in a relationship, really isn’t now that we are. So, I’d appreciate it if you stopped that.”

 “Flirting,” you panted out, finally- _finally_ -sliding onto his cock, “is the best way to negotiate.”

 “Find another,” he bit out, his voice caustic, as he slammed back into you, stars erupting before your eyes. His hands found your wrists, pinning them together, pressing them into the mattress with an almost bruising force.

 You writhed beneath him, your movements half a struggle to get free, half to grind down on him and push yourself over the edge.

 “Make me,” you challenged him, your voice breathier than you would have liked. You canted your hips upwards, wrapped your legs around his waist, a smirk gracing your lips. “Jealously doesn’t become you,  _Kei._ ”

 “Sluttiness seems to suit you just fine,” he narrowed his eyes, his grip on your wrists tightening as he loomed over you, his body pressing yours against the mattress. Even now, you couldn’t help but marvel at how you seemed to fit together perfectly, your bodies molding together.

 “H-harsh words,” you moaned out, rocking your hips against his, the sound of flesh hitting flesh joining with the harmony of harsh pants and low moans.

 “Misbehavior generally requires punishment,” he chuckled, his lips meeting yours in a possessive kiss, his teeth tugging at your lower lip hard enough that you tasted the iron tang of blood. Your hiss of pain was swallowed by his mouth, still insistent against your own, even as a hand wandered down to twist a nipple between long, deft fingers.

 “Mmh!” you gasped in surprise, the sound muffled, your arousal confusing the pain for pleasure, your body begging for more.

 “I won’t let you cum until I hear an apology,” he finally moved to whisper into your hear, teeth worrying the earlobe as you gasped for breath, your exhales little more than breathy moans.

 “I’m s-,” you started to stutter out, desperate now, even though your stubborn streak insisted you hold out more.

 “What was that?” Tsukki leaned back, tilting his head to the side, a light flush dusting his cheeks, his movements becoming more frantic. “I don’t think I quite heard you.”

 “I’m sorry!” you cried out, and an utterly satisfied smirk appeared on his face at your words, as he thrusted into you one last time.

 You climaxed then, clenching around him as the pleasure overtook your body, barely noticing his low moan as he reached his own peak, his hands tightening around your wrists before releasing them.

 “See, that’s all I wanted to hear,” he managed to pant out, pulling out of you before settling himself down on the bed next to you. “A simple apology.”

  **Tsukishima Akiteru**

“I didn’t like the way you were talking to him,” Akiteru stated simply, his head turned away from yours, though he still lay next to you.

 “He’s your brother, you wanted me to get along with him,” you rolled over to respond, confusion clear in your voice. “I don’t understand-,”

 “Of course you don’t!” he burst out, sitting up suddenly, an arm thrown out in frustration. “You don’t ever think you’re doing anything, but the way he was looking at you-,” he broke off, shaking his head.

 “Aki, don’t be ridiculous, you know that I’m not going to leave you for Kei, of all people,” you started to explain, rolling your eyes.

 “Kei? So now you’re on a first name basis with him, is that how it is?” he crossed his arms over his chest, turning to face you, a stormy expression on his face.

 “Well I’m sorry for operating under the assumption that he’d be my brother-in-law one day,” you grumbled, glaring right back at him. Honestly, you couldn’t believe he was so stuck on this idea.

 “You don’t flirt with your brother in law,” he shot back, claiming your mouth in a kiss before you could answer him. His tongue immediately slid against yours, and he pulled you close against him, practically into his lap. Your noise of surprise was lost in the kiss; his hands slid beneath the old shirt you wore to sleep in to tug at your nipples.

 You felt his erection rubbing against you through your clothing; you couldn’t help but grind down on it, eliciting a low groan from Akiteru. His hands fumbled with the waistband of his boxers, and you shifted obligingly as he slid them off, deft fingers quickly removing your panties afterwards.

 “Tsukki isn’t nearly as good at this as I am,” he pointed out, a wicked gleam in his eye as he shifted his hips, immediately pushing into you. You moaned in approval, rocking your hips against his, delicious pleasure sparking through your body.

 “So I’d ah~,” he thrusted into you again, a single, short movement, “appreciate it if you remembered that.”

 You found yourself nodding, having given up on claiming your innocence. His hands gripped your waist tightly, holding you in place as he slammed into you, your back arching as you moaned in pleasure.

 “J-just like that,” you encouraged him, tripping over your words as you tried to shift your hips.

 “None of that, now,” he admonished, his breath coming in pants as he increased the pace, a hand moving down to press against your inner thigh, spreading your legs wider for him.

 You bit your lip, the wet sounds of sex filling the room, coupled with your moans and heavy breathing-it bordered on obscene, alongside the sight of him thrusting into you, the feel of his calloused hand on your sensitive skin.

 He caught your eye, a smirk tilting the corners of his mouth upwards as he moves his other hand to tease your clit, flicking it roughly with a finger.

 “And how about that~?” Akiteru asked, twisting it between his index and middle fingers, your loud moan seeming answer enough for it.

 “I-I’m gonna cum!” you cried out, desperately, as he flicked it once more, your walls tightening around him as you climaxed, the world going white with sheer pleasure.

 His strangled gasp heralded his own orgasm, though you barely heard it through the haze of bliss that settled through your body.

 “I didn’t like it one bit, still,” he murmured as he held you close, his chin settling to rest on the top of your head.

 “I’ll keep that in mind.”


	33. Bokuto/Kuroo/Reader 3x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Oishi

Kuroo gazed at them curiously, languid eyes perking up with suggestion, irises following each small bit of exposed skin. He glanced at Bokuto, asking for another sign of wordless reassurance. Bokuto gave him his classic  _bro-smirk_.

Bokuto stepped closer, kissing his s/o’s neck, hands splaying around their waist, hips grinding against them. Lips gliding down their nape, he sensed how tense his s/o was and murmured soft words into their skin.

Kuroo took initiative then and caressed their cheek, fingers trailing down their arms, nails raking across their skin. Goosebumps formed where his fingers left and trailed from their sternum, slowing at their neck, and chin, forcing them to face them. Eyes widening, their exhales stuttered, his cat-like movements invading their full attention.

“…s _oft_ ,” Kuroo mused, a sly curve forming at his lips.

With that, Kuroo dipped his head, and ran his tongue lightly over their lips right before planting a deep kiss, angling his neck just to apply the right amount of sweet, wet pressure. Dragging his teeth, he bit at their lower lip.

Bokuto grew hard against her thigh while he watched them brush their lips together, “H-hey.” He breathed against his s/o’s neck and nipped on the sensitive spot just below their ear, making them gasp into Kuroo’s kiss. Nudging his erection, poking at their leg, they turned around, letting go of Kuroo’s kiss, and pushed Bokuto into the bed, blankets softly bouncing as they straddled him. Bokuto gulped, eyes fluttering, clouding with lust, at their s/o’s display of sudden dominance.

Cooing at his bare chest, they nipped at his skin, licking, lapping at the redness. “Are you  _jealous_ , Koutaro?” They teased him, palming his hardness, pre-cum already staining the tent of his boxers, each stroke sending sparks up his spine. Their fingers molded around his shape, rubbing at a slow, merciless pace, making Bokuto rasp out a curse, shuddering breaths hollowing, tensing his lower body. They brushed their lips, softness mixing with their hot breaths against his. Their inhale hitched suddenly, nails gripping the bedsheets as they felt Kuroo thumbing their nipples, teeth grinding against the back of their necks, to the dips of their shoulders and strutted bones of their upper back. Deft fingers rubbed, flicked, at the their hardening nipples, the pleasure spreading, swirling in their stomach, making them arch their back, hips obscenely aching for friction, grinding against Kuroo’s erection.

“A- _ah_ …” their broken moans echoed adjacent to Bokuto’s neck, sweet sounds clouding his head with lust. Kuroo grabbed their hair, exposing their neck and flushed pink cheeks at Bokuto, sweat beading at their forehead.

“ _Mmm_ , now would be the perfect time, wouldn’t it?” Kuroo murmured, hot breath tickling their ear.

“ _Yeah, “_  a mischievous spark lit in their eyes. 

They reached under the pillow and pulled out metal cuffs with silk lining. Giving Bokuto a sly kiss, lips languidly dragging and pressing, they cuffed Bokuto’s wrists fast to the side of the bed, the clinking of the lock and the coldness against his wrists making him shiver. Before Bokuto could utter a word, his s/o dragged their lips from his mouth, tongue gliding deliciously against the skin of their chest, to the muscles of his stomach, stopping when his erection poked at their chin. Their tongue flicked at the thin, already wet cloth of the tip of the tent of his boxers. Their mouth made a small O-shape around his tip, tongue deftly circling around his most sensitive part.

“S-shit,” Bokuto gasped out, the cuffs clinking as he writhed in pleasure. Their fingers played with the strings of his boxers until Kuroo angled their leg against him, taking off their underwear. A slickness trailed from their underwear to their wet pelvis, fluid dragging as he took off their last piece of clothing. Bokuto melted at this obscene display of his lover, legs spread out, with their wetness dripping onto the bed sheets.

“No-”Bokuto’s hissed, desperation clear both in his voice and the tightening ache in his boxers. Pre-cum slid from his tip, trailing down his inner thighs.

Kuroo licked two of his fingers before gracefully playing with their arousal, making them bite back a sputtering moan.  Kuroo fluidly rubbed at them from the inside, coiling pleasure in their stomach. Their thighs shivered, hips bouncing against the grinds and thrusts of his fingers.

Bokuto watched, the whites of his knuckles showing as he balled his fists against the chains.

“Now, where’s that spot…”Kuroo played with them a bit and finally forced an aching sigh out of their chest.

Smirking, Kuroo rubbed, focused at the spot with more pressure, making them pant, silent noises escaping their mouth. Bokuto squirmed as he watched his lover melt against his friend’s fingers, wetness beading at his tip.

“Bokuto’s getting a bit desperate, isn’t he?” Kuroo’s laugh was raw, baritone dripping like honey. “ _Let’s give him a show_.”

Kuroo splayed his hands against their inner thighs, spreading them out like a feast. He licked his lips and leaned on top of them. The friction of Kuroo’s tongue on their arousal made them jump, sparks traveling throughout their body, goosebumps running down the small hairs of their arms.  His tongue swirled around their wetness, each flick sending spasms through their stomach. Their fingers ran through Kuroo’s raven hair, tugging every time Kuroo sped up.

Bokuto watched as his s/o arched their back against Kuroo’s mouth, their thighs quivering, their toes curling in pleasure. His gut tightened at the delicious sight of his lover being ravaged by another man.

“A-ah…I’m gonna…” they breathed out.

Bokuto swallowed, eyelids heavy with unbearable lust, pulse quickening as the metal of his chains resounded throughout the room.

Perfectly timing the exact moment before they came, Kuroo moved his head back, trailing a mix of his saliva and their wetness from his lips. They sighed, legs and stomach slightly spasming from the lack of friction.

Bokuto shifted, squirming, aching with want. His member tightened, blood hot against the skin of his arousal. “C-crap…” Bokuto was breathless, throat dry and arousal building up as he fantasized about all he wanted to do right now.

Kuroo hoisted his shaft against their softness, snapping, teasing them with his tip. Bokuto heaved, snarling at the torture. Breathy, impatient sighs, left his lips.

Finally, Kuroo sank down into them, threw his head back and rolled his hips slowly, grinding against them from the inside.  He pulled out even more slowly, mercilessly and slammed back into them, a wet slopping sound echoing, obscenely bouncing against the walls.

With this, Bokuto shuddered, breath stopping at his throat, cum spilling inside his boxers. “ _Ah_ …” He grunted, semen trailing, dripping down his thighs.

Kuroo’ laugh was a short, low rasp as he began to move, pulling their hips down harder. The excessive foreplay made him desperate and he disregarded setting a pace, now just rutting his hips with sloppy, shallow thuds.  He angled his pelvis so he’d hit deeper inside them, slamming his length ruthlessly. He pulled out suddenly and flipped them to their backs, with only their ass facing him. He buried himself again, slickness dripping down to their inner thighs as he continued with short, shallow thrusts.

Their hands traveled to Bokuto’s hips, boxers sopping wet from his previous climax. They pulled off his sticky boxers and made use of his cum, slicking it on their palms and rubbed his semi-erect length.  Bokuto, sensitive from his small orgasm, spasmed against the lips that swallowed around him, the suction making him buck his hips into their mouth.

“ _Ohoho_ , what a nice view,” Kuroo mused breathily; thrust slowing, with his shaft casually rolling inside them. His hips instinctively moved a bit faster as they bobbed their head on Bokuto’s now fully erect member. Kuroo thrust in so deeply and suddenly that they stopped, eyes closed, savoring the friction that emanated through their bones.

“F- _fuck_ …please, keep going,” he exhaled. Bokuto raised his hips, wriggling, shifting, attempting to feel that sweet, sweet friction once more, but Kuroo’s thrust were angled so that his tip hit them at exactly the right spot, pleasure so intense at their core, almost paralyzing them.

Bokuto’s shallow thrusts muffled the desperate sounds coming from their throat.

Kuroo slowed, tensing. “I-I’m gonna…”

They wriggled their ass against him, slamming their own hips against Kuroo, the sudden pleasure, friction on his already throbbing member igniting Kuroo’s stomach, nerves on end. 

“C- _c’mon_ …”They twisted their hips, eager to feel his cum spurt inside them.

Kuroo hissed and hips bucked one last time into them, hot semen spilling inside of them, hips jerking as he rode out his orgasm.

Bokuto watched as semen dripped onto the sheets as his friend pulled out. As Kuroo pulled out slowly, they slickness coiled and sprung, tension breaking as they came while Bokuto writhed, went still, member throbbing and pulsing. Cum filled his s/o’s slick mouth in spurts as he muscles spasmed. His moans were broken, curse words spilling from his lips as he shuddered, each shiver slowing as he savored his release. Bokuto sighed in relief. Kuroo fell on top of them, limp with exhaustion as their muscles relaxed.

“ _Bro.”_


	34. UshiOi, Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Credit: Admin Rikka

“Don’t be like that,  _Ushiwaka_ ,” Oikawa practically purred, his tongue darting out to lick at the shell of the other’s ear, the slick muscle soon giving way to a sharp flash of teeth worrying at the skin.

“I’ll be however I like. Unlike you, I’m not shameless, and I’m not doing this here,” Ushijima repeated, casting the former Seijou setter a glare. “We’re in a library, and I, for one, have a legitimate reason beyond tormenting another human being for coming here.”

“Cumming here, you say? Well I, for one, have a legitimate reason beyond being mind-numbingly boring for doing that,” Oikawa winked, pressing Ushijima flat against the bookshelf, a hand teasingly darting down to grope his ass.

“We’re in a  _library_ ,” the other repeated, his voice exasperated-if not a little strained.

“That’s why you’ve got to be quiet,” he chuckled, a slim finger pressing gently against Ushijima’s lips.

“I have-,” Ushijima started, turning his face away from the offending finger.

“To be a good boyfriend?” Oikawa supplied with a filthy grin. “Ah, well, I suppose that I can wait.” His eyes gleamed as he produced a small remote-one that had made Ushijima’s day a living hell.

“Don’t you dare,” he enunciated clearly, shoving the other’s lean frame off him with ease. “The only reason I let you put that thing in is so that you’d stop bothering me.”

“Not even a blush on your cheeks, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa commented, the finger that was previously on his lips moving to flick a switch. “How positively  _shameless_  you are.”

Ushijima tensed up immediately, his hands curling into fists as the vibrations directly against his prostate sent waves of pleasure crashing through his body.

“Like doing th-,” he bit his lip, stifling a moan, before continuing, “that to me in class wasn’t bad enough.”

“It’s a lot more fun to see how you react in person,” Oikawa responded, his voice pitched low and husky, his breath caressing Ushijima’s cheek in a warm puff as he leaned closer.

“It’d be a lot more fun to see you begging for it-oh, wait,” Ushijima smirked, his eyes narrowing. “You always do.”

“Which is why it’s my turn to have my way with you,” the other shot back, his lips curled into a smile that sent a jolt through Ushijima. “Don’t worry,  _Ushiwaka_. If this,” Oikawa, pressed down on a small button next to the switch, making the vibrator pulse inside him, “is any indicator, I think you’ll be begging soon.”

“Don’t hold your ah~,” he gasped as he shifted, the vibrator moving deeper inside him.

“My what?” Oikawa asked, his face arranged into a mask of faux innocence.

“Your  _breath_ ,” Ushijima managed to form an answer, his hands shaking as he pulled the book he needed from the shelf.

“I wouldn’t worry about my breath when you seem to be losing yours,” he laughed lightly, a skip in his step as he returned to the thankfully secluded table. Oikawa turned back, his caramel eyes molten in the warm yellow light that suffused the room-and trained to the front of Ushijima’s jeans.

He let out a low curse, his knuckles going white as he held the book to purposely obscure the other’s view of the prominent bulge in his pants, carefully making his way back to the table.

“What a state you’re in, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa persisted, already settled in the chair opposite his as if it were a throne he were lounging on.

“Don’t you have your own work to do?” he changed the subject abruptly, his tone harsher than intended, voice slightly strained with arousal.

“I’m not all work and no play,” Oikawa shrugged, observing Ushijima through half-lidded eyes. He ignored the heated gaze, instead turning his eyes down to the words on the page before him.

_If, however, the CO 2 group is bonded to a carbon adjacent to a carbonyl carbon, the CO2_ _group-_

A sock-clad foot came up to brush against his crotch, then another, rubbing against his arousal. He gasped aloud, his eyes still firmly trained on the diagrams and words before him, though his hips ground into the soft surface of the chair, the low hum of the vibrator inside him deafening in his ears as its intensity increased yet again. White spots of pleasure danced across his vision-

_-can be removed, because the electrons left behind can be delocalized onto the carbonyl oxygen-_

His cock strained against the front of his jeans, the friction of even the slightest shift a thrill of pleasure fanning its way into his gut-

_-the carbonyl oxygen. Consequently, carboxylate ions with a carbonyl group at the 3-_

“Is there something wrong, Ushiwaka?” Oikawa’s voice was deceptively soft, and Ushijima could only imagine the smirk tugging at the corner of his lips now. Lips he’d like nothing more than to crash against his, tug at with his teeth, see wrapped around his dick-

Focus.

_-ions with a carbonyl group at the 3-_

“You look flushed,” he commented idly, all the while his feet continued to rub against his cock, harder now, and Ushijima finally looked up to see him resting his chin delicately on a hand, while the other fiddled with the remote. “Having trouble concentrating?”

_-carbonyl group at-_

“Fuck,” he muttered, flipping the textbook shut, his hands immediately reaching down to fumble with the zipper to his jeans. Oikawa tilted his head, regarding the other with triumph glinting in his eyes as his feet fall away, thudding softly against the carpeted floor.

“Might be all that pent up frustration-stress from studying and working all the time,” he continued blithely, palming himself through his jeans.

“The only stress I have,” Ushijima started to respond, his words trailing off into a low groan of relief as his cock springs free under the table, “is what you give me.” He wrapped a hand around it, biting his lip to stifle another moan as he started to stroke it, setting a fast, almost brutal pace.

“I thought you had a problem with the fact that we’re in a library,” Oikawa spoke as if he hadn’t heard Ushijima’s words, though the vibrator throbs against his prostate.

His answer was swallowed by a soundless gasp, words stolen by the intensity of the orgasm, his hand slacking around his cock as spurts of semen splattered the bottom of the table, the hem of his shirt, his jeans.

And as he came down from his climax, the world gradually fading into focus around him, the vibrator slowed to a stop.

“That was,” Oikawa paused, licked his lips, before lapsing back into silence. “Get up.”

“Haa..,” his breath escaped him in a satisfied sigh, too content to do anything but obey. He stood up shakily, the shame hitting him as he looked around surreptitiously, checking the deserted area for anyone who might have seen. Be seeing.

He hiked his pants up, just enough to conceal his member and ass, and glanced back at Oikawa with a raised eyebrow.

“I’m putting the textbook back,” Ushijima stated, unnecessarily. “Since you’re probably going to make me leave now that you’ve distracted me from studying.”

“Leave?” Oikawa answered, his voice rough as he stood up. “I don’t think I should be out in public in this state.”

Ushijima simply smirked, ignoring the other and returning to the stacks, sliding the book into its shelf and making a mental note to return tomorrow-sans boyfriend. He turned, only to be met with a pair of lips pressing against his briefly before parting, a hot tongue sweeping across his own.

Oikawa’s hands made quick work of their pants and boxers, the fabric sliding down to pool at their feet as he bucked their hips together, the friction delicious and hot against his still-sensitive member.

“Turn around,” Oikawa whispered against his lips before yanking the vibrator out in a single, fluid motion, the sudden sensation of  _empty_  manifesting as a barely audible whimper stuck in his throat. “I don’t even need to stretch you,” Oikawa chuckled, his hand now stroking Ushijima back to full hardness.

“I can just do _this_ ,” he grunted the last word as he sheathes himself inside Ushijima, pinning the other against the shelf, the cold metal rubbing against his nipples.

Ushijima gritted his teeth to prevent from crying out, even though Oikawa let out an unrestrained groan of pleasure that echoed through the stacks.

“Shut up, someone will h-ahhh~,” he moaned, unable to finish his sentence as the other starts to move, sharp, rough thrusts brushing against his prostate a counterpoint to the hand stroking his cock.

“Then you’d better be quiet, Ushiwaka,” Oikawa murmured, the sound of skin slapping against skin and their panted breaths.

He gasped in response as teeth worried at the junction of his shoulder and neck, adding to the hickey already blooming there.

“I’m close,” Ushijima felt against his skin more than heard, the rhythm increasing to an almost brutal pace, the pleasure entirely overwhelming, and he was close, too, approaching the peak of his climax, and then-

Footsteps.

His eyes widened, and he tried to shove Oikawa off him; he could see the librarian through the gaps in the books, her glasses perched delicately on her nose, a coat over her cardigan and umbrella in hand.

“I’ll be going now, Ushijima, dear,” she called out, and Oikawa slowed to a languid pace, his cock a constant pressure on his prostate. “I’ll lock up in about ten minutes, so please finish up soon.”

“Aren’t you going to answer her?” Oikawa purred into his ear as she peered into the aisle right next to them. Ushijima’s heartbeat sped up, he was close enough to make out the stray wisps of hair escaping her bun.

“I,” he cleared his throat, cursing Oikawa internally when his voice came out breathier than intended, “I’ll be done by then, don’t worry.”

“Ah, alright, dear,” she turned, catching his eye through the space. “Well, I’ll see you then. Try to find that Oikawa, he’s probably napping between shelves again, and we wouldn’t want him to get locked in again, now would we?” She chuckled, a light, airy sound, before stepping away with a kind smile, retreating back to the front of the library.

“Not at all,” he managed to call after her, his cock aching now, his heart pounding against his chest with how close he’d been to being caught like this.

“That turned you on,” Oikawa observed, delighted, as he picked up the pace, slamming into Ushijima hard enough to make him see stars. “Naughty, for someone so studious, Ushiwaka. I never would have suspected.”

His hand tightened around his cock, flicking upwards once more in a stroke that has Ushijima muffling his scream of Oikawa’s name as he came, Oikawa stilling inside him as he climaxed, too, his body slumping against Ushijima’s in post-coital bliss.

He struggled to move, pushing Oikawa away with a wet, obscene noise as his cock slid out, and yanking his pants back up in a stilted motion.

Ushijima turned, glancing at the drowsy, satisfied look on the other’s face with a sigh. “I should leave you to get locked in here again, you asshole.”


	35. DaiSuga, BDSM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admin Rikka

“You’re late,” Sugawara’s voice-a warm, rich chocolate of a tenor-echoes from within the bedroom, an uncharacteristic edge of ice to it that has Daichi sucking in a breath through his teeth.

“Maybe you’re early,” Daichi responds after a beat, bag sliding off his shoulder into a crumpled heap on the ground. “You said six-,”

“And it’s one minute past,” Suga continues, arching an eyebrow, his hair gleaming silver in the dim light filtering through the window.

“So it is,” Daichi agrees easily, his breath hitching in anticipation, his gaze flicking down to his watch-the numbers wink back at him, glaring red in their conspiracy against him.

“You should make it up to me,” Suga suggests simply as he gets off the bed, turning his back to Daichi as he deliberately draws the curtains shut, the rasp of metal on metal the only sound in the room.

“Your wish is my command,” he replies, fingers steady but for a slight tremor as he unbuttons his shirt. “Master.”

Sugawara’s lips curve upwards, the playful sparkle in his eyes turning to a sadistic glint. “Of course. The bed, please; no clothes.”

A smile tugs at the corner of Daichi’s lips as he makes his way to the plush bed they share, leaving his clothes in a pile near his bag before he does so.

“Eyes closed,” Suga orders, and the pebbled, ochre surface of the ceiling is replaced by darkness and the feather-light pressure of his eyelashes against his skin, the caress of a draft dancing across the bare expanse of his skin, the duvet slowly warming at his back.

Daichi swallows, anticipation already mounting inside him; he can hear Sugawara moving, the soft pad of his footsteps on the carpet, the groan of the hinge on the closet door-once, then twice as it’s closed.

“Safewords?” Suga asks as he leans over him, then the whisper-soft winding of cloth looping around his wrists, pulling taut as they’re fastened to the bed.

“Ukai, no, traffic lights,” he responds, his voice hitching as he’s blindfolded, the fabric cool against his eyelids.

“Good boy.” A light kiss to his lips, the edge of his jaw still rough with stubble, the hollow of his throat. The flat of his belly, the insides of his thighs. A whisper of breath against his hardening cock, a barely present puff of warmth dragging out a ragged exhale from his throat.

His ankles are next, the cuffs chill against his skin and the bar separating them rigid when he experimentally tries to close his legs. Daichi is spread across the bed on his back, left with nothing but the cloth behind him and around his joints, the sound of his heartbeat drumming anticipatory in his ears-and, if he strains, he can hear Suga’s measured breaths.

“Let’s get you nice and ready,” he whispers, and Daichi shudders in response. “How are we?”

“Green,” he answers, and something smooth and round-several somethings, actually, are teasingly wrapped around the head of his cock and left to slide down to the base, beads rolling gently against his member, leaving trails of pleasure in their wake.

“Good, good,” Suga responds as he arches his hips up into them, desperate to capture the fleeting friction the toy provides. The coil of beads rolls against him as it’s pulled off slowly, teasingly, the balls clacking softly against one another as they pool presumably onto the bed. Daichi draws in a deep, shuddering breath and shifts slightly, settling into a slightly more comfortable position.

A slow drizzle of liquid onto his hole has him tensing reflexively, the cold of the lube consuming all his attention as it lazily drips past his entrance.

“Green,” he murmurs in response to the tentative press of a bead against him, the sphere now liberally coated in lube as it slides in easily, a slight stretch, mild discomfort until he shifts his hips again and lets out a soft sigh.

Then another, slightly larger this time; the burn is present as a whisper in the back of his head now, but it’s hushed as the first slides further inside him, brushing against his prostate just-

“Just like that,” Suga commands, his breath a hot puff against Daichi’s cock as he moans loudly, a third bead already slipping into him-the same size as the second, he thinks hazily. The next is slower to come, eased in more carefully though Daichi still feels the low, humming sting of the stretch, drawn out this time, the sort of easy pain he could get lost in if he’s not careful.

“That was the biggest,” Suga says, the others pressing into him quicker now, onetwothree, four. Daichi lets out a ragged gasp; with every breath, every involuntary motion of his, the beads shift inside him, pleasure as they rub against his prostate mingling deliciously with the touch of pain from the stretch-it’s perfect, exactly how he likes it.

“Those are just going to stay in there, now,” he continues, and Daichi can picture the wicked grin curving his lips. “If you’re a good boy, I’ll take them out just the way you like it so you can cum, how does that sound?”

Daichi nods, his words stuttering against the heavy breaths he’s taking.

“Though I don’t think it’s fair that you get to have all the fun,” Suga adds, his limbs bracketing Daichi as he slides up his body, the curve of his ass pressing firmly against Daichi’s cock in a silent promise.

The best response Daichi can manage is a strangled moan, but it seems to be enough.

“If you’d keep your mouth open just so,” Suga tells him, the phrase a command as he settles his knees on either side of Daichi’s shoulders; all he has to do is lean forward blindly to press an open-mouthed kiss-sloppy and wet-to the head of his cock.

“Eager, but I didn’t say you could do that, did I?” He can hear the frown in Suga’s voice, and then he’s moving away and Daichi is almost on the verge of begging for him to come back already.  “Here.”

Worn leather brushes lightly against his lips, and he can’t help the groan of anticipation that rumbles in his throat. He leans forward, kisses the flogger; he’s choked with want, it builds to an insistent heat flaring in his gut, his toes curling with desire.  

The tails trail down, a soft caress along his jawline, pausing to rest in the hollow of his throat just long enough to make his breath catch as he waits for the flick and sting, the slow suffusing red burn marring his flesh, but it goes further, susurrating against his collarbone and-

 _Thwap_.

There it is, and he almost keens, hands pulling at the restraints as jolt of pain shoots straight to his cock-

And again, the heat smouldering upwards-

And again, and Daichi thinks he can come just from this, from the echoing residual burn against his chest, the agony straddling the razor thin line of pain and pleasure, delicious the way he likes it-

One more, harder than the others, and he can  _feel_  his balls tighten, his cock throb, his breath coming short in anticipation for that last strike-

“I think that’s quite enough for now,” Suga remarks with all the casualty of someone commenting on the weather, and Daichi lets out a ragged, pleading gasp, already near the verge of begging.

His lips part, his head tilting with a question-answered by a shift forward, and suddenly Suga is in his mouth and he simply swallows his words and widens his jaw, keeping his eyes trained on the figure perched above him.

He laves his tongue along the sides, tracing a vein that has Suga arching his back, a hand coming to fist in Daichi’s hair and he groans at the pull and sucks him down greedily.

He hollows his cheeks out, taking him in until silvered hair is pressed against his nose and all he’s breathing in is the scent of Suga’s skin, until Suga starts to move and Daichi can picture him with his head thrown backwards, jaw slightly dropped, a study in pleasure as the dim light of the corner lamp gilds every inch of his body in pale gold and shadow.

Then, then he simply holds his mouth open, ignoring the building ache in his jaw, dragging his tongue to swirl against the head as Suga pulls out just to the tip. Daichi pictures the flush spread crimson against his cheekbones and his chest heaving as he suckles on it delicately, flicking his tongue against the slit and relishing in the tang of salt he tastes there.

He tries to lean forward, to take more in, to please Suga; in his mind he sees him come undone, his lips parting in pleasure, eyes screwed shut, to hear a strangled groan rip itself from his throat as he climaxes, but-

“No, I won’t give you that satisfaction,” Suga says, though his voice is breathy, husky with arousal. Daichi ignores the pang of disappointment in his chest and obediently lets his lips fall open as Suga shifts backwards, his erection gleaming wet. He licks his dry lips, moving his jaw soundlessly to ease the ache.

“Color?” Suga asks again, his voice returned to its impeccable cool.

“Green,” Daichi breathes out, the thrum of anticipation dancing through his veins again as the flogger trails lower, the tails trickling downwards to pool on the underside of his ribs, the sensation eliciting a shiver.

It pauses there, and Daichi sucks in a breath, mouthing a plea as the other’s impassive mien takes him in dispassionately-Daichi doesn’t think he can handle it if it rests there longer, if the weight remains and settles, he’s ready for the pain, the sting the-

Suga’s lips curve upwards into a smirk.

 _Thwap_ , onetwothree, four.

Daichi lets out a long, ragged gasp, his breath catching in his throat, oh  _god_ -

And again, twice more in quick succession and he can feel the blood rushing to the surface, the pulse in his cock, every hit multiplied by the anticipation, the pleas he can already feel bubbling to his lips-

And again, oh god  _Suga_ , he thinks, and doesn’t know if he’s saying it out loud, chanting his lover’s name like a prayer-

Once more and he’s teetering on the brink of orgasm, so close he can almost taste it, his hands clenching into fists from where they’re suspended above his head-

“Please,” the word tumbles from him, wrenched out and raw with need, and he’s desperate now, praying for release as Suga slides up his body, pressing against the places he’s been flogged with an incredible aching burn.

“Not yet,” he breathes into Daichi’s air, and the disappointment here is a tangible thing, he’s wrung out and stretched thin in the best way possible but it feels like torture, being this close and being denied. “Not until I say so,  _slut_ ”

Suga practically purrs the word, and Daichi savors it, lets it slide sticky slow through his mind like molasses as Suga moves back, the warmth of his body vanishing but for two points of pressure on the mattress beside his hips-

“I told you, you made me wait,” Suga continues, displeasure dripping from every syllable, and Daichi is about to apologize, a thousand ‘sorry’s springing to his mouth if that’s what it takes he doesn’t mind, and then-

Suga’s sinking onto him, taking his entire cock inside in one go, and he’s enveloped in a tight, wet heat and the realization that Suga must have  _prepared_ himself, fingers sliding and scissoring inside him, almost does him in.

“You made me wait,” every word is punctuated by a roll of Suga’s hips, “so, you have to wait too. And don’t you dare think of coming first.”

Daichi nods, desperately trying to ward off the climax, thinking of anything but Suga riding him, about the pain still stinging at his torso, the slow burn of his wrists in the cuffs and the strain in his legs from the spreader.

And then he hears Suga moaning, and he knows that his cock is pressing against his prostate every time he moves, just like the beads inside him have shifted and are pressing against Daichi’s, sending curls of pleasure racing up his spine, his toes curling.

“Now!” Suga commands, his voice almost a shout, and Daichi wants to weep but he practically sees white against his eyelids as his orgasm crashes into him and the world around him vanishes, Suga’s name leaving his throat in what he thinks is a howl.

He’s vaguely aware of something splattering against his stomach, hot and wet, of Suga carefully moving and then collapsing onto the bed beside him, the sound of both their labored breathing anchoring him as the world fuzzes back into being.

“We’re good,” Suga gasps out, his forehead, damp with sweat, resting against Daichi’s shoulder. “Give me a minute and I’ll get you out of those restraints.”


End file.
